Ninja Karaoke Idol
by BleedingSoulKimea
Summary: All 9 rookies, sand sibs and Gai's team go on this new show called Ninja Karaoke Idol where I the host we comand them to sing for your viewing pleasure.Not teen just has a bit more cursing! Contains a lot of stupidty! R&R Enjoy!
1. Welcome

Kimea: Hello due to this massive overload of Naruto and music in my head and so I bring you this crappy thing!

Naruto: Hey I'm not crappy!

Sasuke: Naruto she did say that.

Naruto: But she said Naruto and crappy. Nothing with my name on it is crappy. Now Sasuke's name…

Sakura: If we had Sasuke's name on everything your stuff would defiantly me crappy.

Naruto: Aww Sakura don't be that way!

Sasuke: What are we don't here anywhere?

Kimea: (raises here hand) Ohh…I know… I know…Here pick me!

Sasuke: Ok, you why are we here?

Kimea: Because I want you to do my disclaimer. (Starts spinning in a circle)

Naruto: Ok… I think I should do it!

Sakura: Whatever Naruto I want to do it. Unless Sasuke wants to.

Sasuke: I really don't care.

Naruto: Fine then I'll do it.

Sakura: No I want to.

Kimea: (stops spinning) Hey?

Everyone: What?

Kimea: What are you guys doing fighting about?

Sakura: Who's going to do your disclaimer?

Kimea: Oh I know the answer.

Naruto+Sakura: Who?

Kimea: Why don't I just do it?

Sasuke: Then what was the point in have us come here?

Kimea: I have no idea.

Everyone: Oo

Kimea: Ok I do not own DragonBallz or Sailor Moon used in the following fic.

Sakura: I thought it was about the Naruto Cast and singing.

Kimea: Man that's a great idea. Yeah I'll do that and have Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura do the disclaimer.

Naruto: That's what we're doing Baka!

Kimea: Really ok then say it.

Naruto: BleedingSoulKimea doesn't

Sakura: Own Naruto!

Sasuke: And really who would want to?

Anime Lovers all over the world: I WOULD!

Sakura: That was creepy.

Kimea: It was but the muffin…I mean story must go on!

Sasuke: Bout time!

My Ninja Karaoke Idol! 

(We find our ninjas in a dark room)

Naruto: Where are we?

Sasuke: Can't you read?

Naruto: Not in the dark!

Sakura: I don't know but someone's on my foot.

Ino: Man I can't see a thing.

Shikamaru: If it wasn't so loud I could sleep here.

Chouji: eating chips (Come on what else does he do)

Kiba: Hey Neji use those eyes of your's to find a switch or something

Neji: My eyes don't work like that idiot.

TenTen: Hey someone just touched my chest.

Lee: Sorry I thought you we're Sakura.

Temari: God Lee that's sick.

Kankuro: But if it works I'd go for it.

Garra: Hey aren't you guy's leaf ninja?

Everyone but sand sib: Yeah.

Garra: Then use that fire and give us some light before I kill all of you.

Naruto: We'll you see…

Hinata: Umm…We…

Ino: Don't know how.

Shikamaru: Well one us can.

Everyone but the all knowing Shika: Who?

Shikamaru: I thought Sasuke knows how to make fire.

Everyone: Oh yeah he can.

Sasuke: I can't.

Naruto: Why not?

Sasuke: Cause someone won't let go of my hand.

Ino: Well who ever it is better let go before I find them.

Hinata: Oh…I-I'm s-so-sorry S-sasuke-kun. (Let's go of his hand)

Sasuke: Oh it's you Hinata!

Hinata: S-sorry!

Garra: Would someone put on the lights now.

???: I can help with that.

Naruto: What hell was that? (Jumps on someone)

Sakura: Get off me Naruto!

Temari: Hey who did that?

Lee: Man I thought it was her this time.

Garra: Hey voice?

???: Yeah?

Garra: Can you give us some light now.

???: Of course. (Snaps their finger)

And light come on to reveille a stage with a Karaoke machine and a girl holding a microphone.

Girl: Hello and welcome to Ninja Karaoke Idol.

Ninjas: Say what now?

Girl: Ninja Karaoke Idol, and I'm you're host Kimea. We are glad all of you could make it.

Shino: We…

Kimea: Yes me and everyone watching at home. (Points to the camera's)

Everyone: (waves at the camera)

Naruto: Hi mom.

Sakura: I thought you didn't have a mom.

Naruto: Oh yeah. Well hi people at home.

Kiba: Hey Kimea chick what exactly are we doing here?

Kimea: I'm glad you asked. You are all contestants in our Karaoke contest. We're you will each be singing for our wonderful mystery prize. While the other contestants and the rest of the world evaluates you.

Kankuro: And what happens if we don't?

Kimea: Well you see you have no option we have you all of under contract thanks to your kind Senseis. (Sp)

Temari: That sucks.

Sakura: So let me get this straight all we have to do is sing get judged and then the winner gets a prize.

Kimea: Yep that's all you have to do

TenTen: Wow that's sounds cool.

Naruto: Yeah and I can beat Sasuke with my awesome singing.

Sasuke: Dream on loser.

Neji: It sounds ok.

Temari: Awesome I love to sing.

Shikamaru: I guess that's a yes then.

Kimea: That's great, so who wants to go first?

(Silence)

Kimea: The longer it takes the more you'll have to sing.

(More silence)

Kimea: Oh come on anyone. You don't even have to go alone you can do groups and duets if you want.

(Even more silence)

Kimea: Fine then, I'm forced to choose. How about you? (Points)

Hinata: M-me?!?

Kimea: Yes you can go first.

Ino: Hey that's not fair Hinata is really shy about stuff like this.

TenTen: You shouldn't force her.

Kimea: Well do one of you want to go for her?

Ino and TenTen: …

Kimea: That's what I thought.

Neji: I'll go in her place.

Hinata: N-no thanks N-ni-san. I'll…do it!

Neji: Are you sure?

Hinata: Yes!

Kimea: Great then it's settled. Our first of contestant will be HINATA!


	2. Hinata knows 1000 words

**Kimea:** This is for ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot who reviewed like a minute after I put it up. So thanks a lot ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot.

* * *

Kimea: Well Hinata how do you feel.

Hinata: I'm k-kind of n-nervous but I'll do my b-best.

Kimea: Aww that's so cute. Well seeing as your singing first I'll let you say it.

Hinata: Ok. BleedingSoulKimea d-doesn't own N-naruto or any s-song used in the f-following s-story.

Kimea: (hugs Hinata) You are so cute. I love you so much.

Hinata: S-shouldn't we s-start n-now.

Kimea: Yes you're right Hinata the fan fiction must be written. By the way want me to change anything around?

Hinata: Auh s-sure c-could have N-naruto-kun not so h-hung up Sakura-chan please.

Kimea: Aww your even nice to you're enemies. You are so adorable. (Hugs her tighter)

Hinata: (Gasping for air) K-Kimea-san c-could y-you l-let g-go?

Kimea: Oh sorry. (Lets her go)

Hinata: (Coughs)

Kimea: Well let's get on with it. (ps. It works to hum the song if you know it if you don't go to youtube and listen to it.)

* * *

Kimea: So Hinata ready?

Hinata: S-sure. (Grabs the mike and begins to read the screen to find a song she likes) Ok I'll t-take this o-one p-please.

Kimea: Alright are First contestant up shall be Hinata singing (read a cue card) Aww I love this song. So we have Hinata Singing "A Thousand Words".

Audience: (Claps and the music starts)

Hinata: _I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily _

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
And still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
A thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words (A thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (Oh, yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home (Carry you home) and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings)

And a thousand words (Oh)  
Call out through the ages (Call through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (Oh, yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (Only days)  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words

Audience: (Claps)

Kimea: (On stage next to Hinata with tears in her eyes) So how was it Hinata?

Hinata: I'm s-sorry did I d-do something w-wrong?

Kimea: No these are tears of joy your song was so great. So we'll hear from your friends ok?

Hinata: Ok.

Kimea: So judges what do you have to say about Hinata's performance.

TenTen: Good on you girl that was awesome.

Hinata: Thanks!

Neji: I never knew you could sing that well.

Hinata: Thank you Ni-san

Lee: That was so great I think you could beat everyone here.

Hinata: Thanks a lot.

Kiba: You Rock girl I loved it. And you looked so cute up there. (Covers his mouth and blushes)

Hinata: (blushes) Thanks Kiba!

Shino: Yes you we're wonderful. And you looked gorgeous when you sung. (Covers his mouth and blushes)

Hinata: (More blushing) Thank you.

Kankuro: That was sweet. You're so adorable. (Covers his mouth and blushes)

Hinata: (Even more blushing) Thanks.

Garra: Not my style but cute.

Hinata: Thank you so much.

Temari: That was so beautiful.

Hinata: Thanks

Sasuke: You sounded like a perfect angel. (Covers his mouth) I mean you were good. (Blush)

Hinata: (Too much blushing) I appreciate that a lot it Sasuke.

Sakura: Hey is it me or does Sasuke have a thing for Hinata. (Covers her mouth) I mean the was great.

Naruto: Hinata that was Awesome you sang a song for six minutes without strutting or fainting good job.

Hinata: (the color of an apple) T-thanks N-naruto-kun. _(If they blush one more time I'll explode)_

Shikamaru: Your heavenly voice put me up there with the clouds. And so did your smile. (Covers his mouth and blushes) _(BOOM!)_

Hinata: (Color of a cherry) Thank you. _(Another BOOM!)_

Chouji: (eating chips) Good.

Hinata: Thaanks I guess.

Ino: Is it me are do all the boys have a thing for Hinata. (Covers her mouth) I mean you do a great job keep up the good work.

Hinata: Thanks Ino!

Kiba: (raises his hand)

Kimea: Yes?

Kiba: I think something weird is going wrong with me I keep saying everything I think. Like I think Chouji needs to stop with the chips and listen for a change.

Everyone: Yeah that's happening to me too.

Kimea: Oh yes you see to make things interesting we have made it that what ever you think you say.

Naruto: When did you do that?

Kimea: When you we're in the dark!

TenTen: See now that part makes more scene they must have been the ones who touched me.

Lee: No that was me. (Cover he mouth)(Gets hit by TenTen)

Shikamaru: So now whatever we think we say.

Kimea: Yep that's how it works.

Ino: We'll you know what I think?

Kimea: No, but that's not going to stop you know is it.

Ino: Nope, and I think I want to go next.

Kimea: Really that's great come on up here.

(Hinata walks off the stage sits next to Naruto and Sasuke. Ino walks up and looks at the screen for a song)

Ino: Hey you said we can do duets right?

Kimea: Of course.

Ino: Well come on Shikamaru I want to sing this song with you.

Shikamaru: What and not with Sasuke? (_That what I was thinking_)

Ino: Just get up here now!

Shikamaru: (Walks on stage and looks at the song Ino pick) NO, never, absolutely not!

Ino: Come on please!

Shikamaru: No!

Ino: Fine then I'll ask Sasuke.

Shikamaru: Alright I'll do it. But I rather do it with Temari or Hinata heck I rather do this song with Sakura.

Ino: What did you say?

Shikamaru: Nothing I was just thinking out loud.

Kimea: Ok then are nex the performers will be INO and SHIKAMARU doing a duet!


	3. Sing Off!

Kimea: Had a lot of free time so this is pretty long so sorry!

* * *

Kimea: Aww poor Shika you have to sing with Ino!

Shikamaru: Its ok it's not like you made the story like that.

Kimea: (sweat drop) Yeah! I'm just so sorry you have to sing that song. I would be so embarrassed.

Shikamaru: Well it's either I sing and get it over with or I listen to Ino whine about it.

Kimea: Good point! Well since you have to sing next I'll let you say it.

Shikamaru: BleedingSoulKimea does not own Naruto or any songs used in the following story.

Kimea: Well I start writing so it will be quick. So how does that sound?

Shikamaru: Troublesome!

Kimea: God I love when you say that!

* * *

Kimea: So our two contestants singing for you will be INO!

(Crickets) _(Sorry but I hate Ino)_

Kimea: And SHIKAMARU sing My Humps!

Audience: (Claps and the music starts.)

Shikamaru: (mumbles) _What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
_

Ino: _I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. (Starts dancing around Shikamaru)  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)_

Temari: (throws Shuriken and jumps on stage to turn off the music) Ok I think that's enough.

Shikamaru: Thank god.

Ino: Hey what's the big idea?

Temari: Watching Shikamaru stand up there with you dancing and singing that song gave me a headache.

Ino: Still that doesn't give you the right to just stop it.

Temari: Yeah it does, if something annoys me it needs to be stopped.

Ino: Well right now your mouth annoying me.

Kiba: Whoa…cat fight… (Does cat noise)

Naruto: Oh yeah…woo…

Lee: Someone go get some mud or something this is about to get dirty.

Sakura: (grabs Naruto's Ear)

TenTen: (Grabs Lee's Ear)

Naruto+Lee: Oww…Let go, let go!

TenTen+Sakura: Say it!

Lee+Naruto: Girls are people to…… not just sexual objects.

Sakura+TenTen: And…

Naruto+Lee: And the deserve the same respect!

TenTen+Sakura: (Let go of their ears)

Kiba: (laughing) Man they've got you two trained.

TenTen: Hey Sakura, want to teach a dumb dog a new trick.

Sakura: That's exactly what I was thinking. (Cracks her knuckles)

TenTen+Sakura: (beat Kiba up)

Temari: Whatever I am so much better then you are.

Ino: Would you like to prove it!

(An alarm goes off)

Sasuke: Hey what's this about?

Kimea: It's one of two options.

Neji: Which are?

Kimea: Number one lunch!

Chouji: Lunch! _(Oh yeah speak at the sound of food)_

Kimea: Yes I'm kind of hungry.

Director : It's not lunch time, Kimea, get on with the show.

Kimea: Damn it! I really want some food.

Chouji: (Pulls out food) Yeah lunch for me.

Kimea: You butt hole let me have some!

Chouji: No its mine I tell you all mine.

Kimea: (stomach growls) God this is why I wanted it to be lunch time.

Director: Just tell them about the alarm.

Kimea: Fine. That alarm goes does when we have a sing off.

Naruto: Who's going to be in it?

Kimea: Well of course Ino and Temari.

Temari: Good I'll wipe the floor with this Fan girl. _(You know they are both fangirls it's just Ino is a Sasuke fan girl while Temari is an actually "fan" girl I just that was kind of funny but now I'm just rumbling so I'll go on with the story)_

Ino: Like to see you try.

Kimea: Well the rules are simple you each will sing a part of three songs you get to choose and are judges will pick the winner. So are you ready girls lets start it.

Ino: Fine I'll go first: _When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me…._

(A keyblade comes out of no where and breaks the karaoke machine)

Everyone: WTF!

Director : That's coming out of your paycheck Kimea.

Kimea: What but you don't even pay me?

Director Guy: I don't care.

Kimea: Sora what is your god damn problem?

Sora: I couldn't help it she was killing my song.

Kairi: She was trying her hardest.

Riku: But he has a point she did suck.

Kimea: Yeah but I hope he knows how to fix the machine.

Sora: About that I'm not really good with that type of stuff.

Kimea: Well does anyone here know how to fix this machine

Winry: I do!

Kimea: Ok Winry you got the job.

Winry: (start to fix the machine)

Kimea: (Hands Sora a microphone) Here!

Sora: What do you want me to do?

Kimea: Thanks to you and your keyblade we don't have anyone singing so you're going to sing for us until the machine is fixed.

Sora: Ok then I'll sing the song how it should be sung.

Kimea: Ok then next we'll have Sora sing Simple and clean.

Sora: _When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

(Song changes)

Riku: _In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now? _

I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.

Sora: Hey I was singing here.

Riku: Yeah but you sucked and my song was way better.

Sora: That's not the point I was singing.

Riku: I don't care.

Kimea: God why does everyone fight here.

Sora: Tell him Kairi I was better.

Riku: Yeah Kairi who was better.

Kairi: Well you guys…

Sora: See she agrees with me.

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Winry: Ok I'm done.

Kimea: Oh thank you so much their as bad as Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto: No they aren't!

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Kimea: Ok this is get annoying. Some on get them off the stage please.

(Sora and Riku get dragged of the stage)

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Riku: No she didn't.

Sora: Yes she did.

Kimea: Ok Now that everything is fixed and there gone Temari you can go.

Temari: Yeah!

Temari: _I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on me (babe) _

(starts to dance)

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

Kimea: Ok that was the first round now we'll here from the judges.

Kiba: Dang Temari that was hot. Ino you could use so work.

Shino: That was a very interesting performance.

Hinata: I l-liked b-both of y-your s-song c-chooses.

Neji: Hinata you liked that music? And I agree with Kiba.

TenTen: Hey, and I kind of likes Ino's performance.

Sakura: What are you talking about Ino's sucked on Ice, Temari already has my vote.

Sasuke: I think I preferred those two boys singing then Ino's and Temari I really don't know what to say!

Lee: I do that was red smoking hot Temari.

Garra: Shut up Lee. Temari why I ask you? Do you know how hard that was to watch that?

Shikamaru: I think… (trying not to say it)… That was sexy, Temari. (Covers his mouth)

Chouji: (Eating)

Naruto: I think you both rocked out loud.

Kimea: Well you heard our judges so are you girls ready for the next round.

Ino: Hell yeah and now that I know what they like I know a perfect song.

Temari: Bring it on.

Ino: _When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
Give me love you long time _

All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
Because you know what, I don't give a fuck  
So here we go!

(Dancing starts)

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge want to go down  
Like London London want to go down  
Like London London be going down_

Kimea: And Now we have Temari.

Temari: _I'm tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) (tugs at her shirt)  
But you keep frontin (uh)  
Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I aint see nothin' (uh)  
Loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin babe (uh)  
Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I aint see nothin (nothin')  
I'm tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin (uh)  
Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I aint see nothin' (nothin')_

_(More dancing)_

_Typical, hardly the type although,  
I like him physical, don't leave me askin for more  
I'm a sexy mama,  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya  
That backup the things that I told ya  
You been sayin all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off _

Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin on me  
And the heat comin from this beat  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

_  
_Kimea: Well that was our second round. Now to hear what are judges think.

Kiba: Man that was hard you both were hot.

Shino: It was interesting! _(He said that last time)_

Hinata: Y-you b-both did v-very w-well.

Neji: Does your father know you listen to this stuff Hinata? And yeah it was good.

TenTen: I don't know I'm not really in to all the sexy kind of music I think we sound stick to more appropriate songs. _(Said like a true parent)_

Lee: I disagree you both we're so sexy up there and I really loved yours Temari. _(If you haven't noticed I kind of made lee a perv so just deal with it ok)_

Garra: Lee I swear one more thing about my sister and I'll kill you.

Kankuro: I have no comment on what Temari just did.

Sakura: I kind of agree with TenTen it's good every once in a while but you should cut down on that type of music.

Naruto: I still think it was Awesome!

Sasuke: Naruto you think everything is awesome and Temari your's really worked and Ino I can't say anything.

Chouji: (eating)

Kimea: Come on say something.

Chouji: Fine!

Kimea: Thank you!

Shikamaru: That was sexy there I said it. You both where really hot, cute, sexy, spicy, pretty and I'd do both of you. There you happy I said everything that needs to said, god.

Kimea: Well that was more then I wanted to know. But I think they have a point with the songs let's try something different ok.

Ino: Fine.

Temari: I guess I can do something different.

Ino: This next song is for a specail guy in my life!

Temari: Just get on with it?

Ino: (sits at the edge of the stage and sing to the judges)

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself _

'Guess I didn't know you  
'Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together. I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby

Baby!

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back, baby, please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better.  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

Kimea: Wow that was beautiful Ino. You really shocked me but now it's Temari's turn.

Temari: Ok then (Jumps off the stage sits on Shikamaru table and sings to him)

_What if I told you  
it was all meant to be  
would you believe me  
would you agree  
it's almost that feelin  
that we've met before  
so tell me that you dont think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss _

Oh, I can't believe it's hapenning to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this

_Everything Changes  
but beauty remains  
something so tender  
I can't explain  
well I may be dreamin  
but still lie awake  
can we make this dream last forever  
and I'll cherish all the love we share_

_could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this_

_Some people spend two lifetimes  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment  
like this  
Oh, like this  
some people search forever oh yeah  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment  
like this._

(Leans in to kiss Shikamaru.)

Everyone: Oo

(They keep kissing)

Everyone: Oo

(Fall to the ground making out)

Kimea: Ok I guess this is going nowhere so everyone what did you think.

Ino: WTF!

Shino: That was very interesting.

Hinata: (blushing) They b-both s-sung v-very w-well.

Kiba: Well we know who Shikamaru's voting for.

Sasuke: That is kind of sick.

Sakura: Shouldn't we stop them.

Lee: No this is like soft core porn. But all it needs is the background music.

Naruto: (Does the music in the background.)

Lee: Now that's hot. Go Temari go!

Garra: Lee I am really going to kill you. And Temari stop that.

Kankuro: It appears my sister is into this Shikamaru.

Neji: No what was you're first clue.

TenTen: Hey the looks like fun.

Everyone:Oo

TenTen: What I think it's cute how they show affection for each other. I wish I had someone like that.

Lee: I'm always open for that relationship TenTen.

Neji: Back off Lee!

Lee: Fine then it can be the three of us.

Everyone: Oo

Lee: What?!?!?!

Kimea: Ok before I get sick I think we should have someone sing for us!

Ino: But they didn't even vote yet.

Kimea: I know but Shikamaru seems to be busy at the moment.

Kiba: Isn't it kind of obvious who he's picking.

Kimea: Yeah but I would need him to write it down.

Sakura: Well then do it!

Kimea: Do you really want to see me break them up.

Everyone: NO, never mind.

Kimea: Ok then who wants to sing?

(Silence)

Kimea: Come on it's not that hard.

Garra: I'll do it.

(Everyone stops even Shikamaru and Temari's make out session)

Garra: What I have a song I want to sing.

Kimea: Ok Garra come on up. So our next singer shall be GARRA OF THE SAND!


	4. Our boys start to sing!

**Kimea**: I had more free time I have off of school today. Yeah me! And thanks for all the comment keep it up and I'll keep writing. Also Gaaraswifey thanks about the name thing I never really relized I was spelling it wrong. So that's kind of what the disclamer was about!

* * *

Kimea: Well Garra I'm a little shocked you wanted to sing.

Gaara: Yes I GAARA want to sing for you.

Kimea: Is something the matter Garra?

Gaara: No nothing is wrong with GAARA.

Kimea: I think you're trying to tell me something

Gaara: Yes I GAARA wants you to know something about GAARA.

Kimea: Ok let me guess… (Thinking) You Garra are going to sing unfaithful by Rihanna.

Gaara: Why the hell would I do that?

Kimea: I don't know Garra you tell me.

Gaara: You're never going to get this are you?

Kimea: What I don't get it?

Gaara: Never mind I'll just say it. BleedingSoulKimea doesn't Naruto, any of the following songs and a brain apparently.

Kimea: Wait I think I got it. You want your name…

Gaara: Yes what about my name…

Kimea: You want to change your name to be change to Betty.

Gaara: NO! And that's a girl's name!

Kimea: Ok well I guess I'll never get it. I'm sorry Gaara!

Gaara: You just…you knew what I was talking about this whole time didn't you.

Kimea: I don't know Garra!

Gaara: Your just toying with me aren't you.

Kimea: I don't Gaara. I'm not sure Garra. Do you know Gaara!

Gaara: (Sands starts to come out his gourd)

Kimea: Well it was nice talking to you GAARA but I need to go!

Gaara: Desert Funeral!

Kimea: XX

* * *

Kimea: XX

Naruto: Hey what happened with her?

Temari: Gaara you did it again didn't you!

Gaara: Maybe I did maybe I didn't.

TenTen: Does this mean it's over. We can leave now!

Neji: I'm not really sure.

Lee: Maybe she just paced out.

Kankuro: If I know Gaara I know she'd dead for good.

Sakura: But she is the host and author.

Sasuke: That doesn't matter now.

Kiba: Yeah what matters now it that we get rid of the body!

Lee: But where?

Kimea: I think I know a good place!

Everyone but Gaara: (faints)

Gaara: Well I see you're alive.

Kimea: And I can see you're not surprised.

Gaara: Nope not really the author never dies in these stupid things.

Kimea: So are you still going to sing?

Gaara: Sure why not.

Kimea: And now I am happy to present Gaara!

Everyone: (Recovers to hear Gaara sing)

Audience: (Claps)

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU GAARA!

Kimea: Wait I didn't think we had fangirls.

Naruto: Oh there are always fangirls.

Lee: Even if there not for you.

Shino: There always there.

Kimea: Wow that's creepy.

Gaara: Hello trying to sing here.

Kimea: Oh sorry you can start. (Music starts to roll)

Gaara: _Watch your back because the next man is coming_

_And you don't know if the next man has done it_

_Survival of the fit is what it is_

_I got your back you got my back and that's the biz_

_Blood is rushing through my veins I got the power_

_Drain all the energy and with my strength I will devour_

_Chilly thoughts is running through my head_

_That's when I realized I'm glad I'm not dead_

_Corruption and abuse_

_The salesmen of our blood_

_For the police strengthen_

_Existence in the dark_

_It's in our nature to destroy ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill each other_

_It's in our nature to kill kill kill_

_It was a dream and then it hit me_

_Reality struck, and now my life is all shifty_

_And it all moves fast _

_Props to the prop 50, we all stand strong_

_And respect to my family and times of insanity_

_In the worlds of fulfility_

_I describe all dicks forcing on family_

_Blood brothers keep it real to the end_

_Deeper than the flux you think, not a trend_

_Corruption and abuse_

_The salesmen of our blood_

_For the police strengthen_

_Existence in the dark_

_It's in our nature to destroy ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill each other_

_It's in our nature to kill kill kill_

_It's in our nature to destroy ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill each other_

_It's in our nature to kill kill kill_

_I get it down_

_Corruption and abuse_

_The salesmen of our blood_

_For the police strengthen_

_Existence in the dark_

_It's in our nature to destroy ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill each other_

_It's in our nature to kill kill kill_

_It's in our nature to destroy ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill ourselves_

_It's in our nature to kill each other_

_It's in our nature to kill_

Kimea I have to say the song choice really didn't surprise me but let's hear from our Judges!

Naruto: Finally some real music not all this love crap. That was Awesome.

Gaara…

Sakura: Well it really…says a lot about you.

Gaara…

Sasuke: Nice Very Nice!

Gaara: Well I knew you'd like it.

Kiba: That rocked out loud!

Gaara: Yep…

Hinata: It's n-not my k-kind of m-music b-but it f-fits y-you w-well.

Gaara…

Neji: That was interesting!

Gaara: Ok.

Shino: You stole my comment.

Gaara: Right.

TenTen: Well it really describes you.

Gaara: That was the point.

Temari: That was kind of what I had expected from you.

Gaara: Well I'm surprised you listened with that boy all over you.

Shikamaru: I agree with her.

Gaara: I bet you do!

Chouji: (eating)

Kimea: What did I say about that?

Chouji: (throws her a bag of chips)

Kimea: Now its ok (eats chips)

Kankuro: That didn't shock me.

Lee: It was good. But you sister looked better up there!

Gaara: Ok Lee that's the last straw. (Sand pours out of the gourd again)

Lee: (runs for the hills)

* * *

Kimea: Well Gaara those were all pretty good comments how does that make you feel.

Gaara: It doesn't.

Kimea: OK so who is next?

Naruto: (Raises his hand) I'll go!

Kimea: Alright then are next Contestant shall be Naruto!

Audience: (claps)

Fangirls: Go Naruto rock our world!

Kimea: Wait now he has fangirls too.

Sakura: Well duh the show is named after him he is at least going to have one girl.

Sasuke: But he still doesn't compete with how many I have.

Sakura: Oh yes you are so right Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Can I start now?

Kimea: Yeah yeah get on with it. Hey Chouji let me have another bag of chips?

(Music starts)

Naruto: _I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it  
Temperature rising…_

Sakura: (stops the music) Whoa…Naruto stop do you have any idea what that song means.

Naruto: No why?

Sakura: (whispers the meaning of that song to Naruto)

Naruto: Oh my god that's disgusting.

Lee: That song ain't all bad.

TenTen: Oh shut up Lee!

Fangirls: I'll go with you everyday Naruto!

Kimea: Well seeing how you don't want to sing that song and I'm about to get sick. Do you have another one you'd like to sing for us?

Naruto: Sure.

Kimea: Ok then hit it.

Naruto: _I wanna be the very best...like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each poke…_

(A bolt of lighting comes out of nowhere and destroys the machine.)

Everyone: WTF!

Director: Kimea that's your paycheck.

Kimea: Wait when did I get one.

Director: Just now but now it has to go to that Winry girl.

Winry: I'm on it.

Kimea: Damn it! Ash get you ass down here right now!

Ash: What?

Kimea: Why did you do that!

Ash: He was singing my song.

Kimea: So that means you can just destroy my stuff.

Ash: Yes cause I'm going to catch them all.

Kimea: Ash leave before I hurt you and you pokeballs.

Ash: (runs away)

Kimea: Seeing how we can't have anyone sing again. Is there anyone in the audience who would like to?

Tohru: Yes me can I sing something?

Kyo: DO you even know any songs!

Tohru: I know the sunshine song.

Kyo: That's so stupid.

Yuki: Well she could always sing "What's new pussy cat" if you preferred that.

Kyo: Shut you damn rat. While we're at it we can sing "Lonely" too.

Kimea: Ok see if want someone to sing not fight if I wanted that I could have asked one of the idiot ninja over here.

Ninja: Hey?!?!?!

Naruto: We are not all idiots

Sasuke: Nope just you!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Kimea: See I told you. So are you going to sing or not?

Tohru: Oh I know we can sing that one song on the commercials.

Kyo: No!

Tohru: Oh ok if you don't want to sing it I guess we could just…

Yuki: Oh just sing it for her…

Kyo: But I hate that stupid song.

Tohru: No it's ok if he doesn't want to sing it…

Kyo: Do you really want me to?

Tohru: Well if you don't mind…

Kyo: Fine (mumbles the song)

Kimea: Oh here take this (hands him the microphone) so we can all hear you!

Kyo: (snatches) Fine. _Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow _

_Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow _

_I want chicken I want liver  
Meow Mix Meow Mix  
Please Deliver _

There you happy!

Kimea: (Rolling on the floor laughing!) Yes I'm way to happy! I can't believe he really sang it!

Yuki: I can't believe he sang it, too.

Kyo: Well I did so STFU about it. Man this sucks I'm leaving.

Tohru: Thank you so much Kyo for singing it for me!

Kyo: Oh well yeah…

Kimea: Aww that's so cute. (Pulls out her KyoxTohru Shirt) Nothing against you Yuki just I love them together.

Yuki: Ok!

Kyo: That's it I'm leaving. (Leaves)

Tohru: Oh I'm sure she didn't mean…

Yuki: Don't worry about it I'm sure if we get him some Meow Mix he'll calm down.

Kyo: I heard that you damn rat!

Winry: Ok I think I fixed it!

Kimea: Great then Naruto you can one more song just make sure no one breaks anything ok.

Naruto: Fine! And this one will blow you away.

Sasuke: What are you going to sing Barney for us?

Naruto: Just shut up and listen!

_(music starts)_

_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same _

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong

Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
World…world…world…

(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

Me against the woorrrlllddd  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Kimea: Wow that was great Naruto. I really didn't expect that! SO what did everyone else think?

Kiba: Right on Naruto that song ruled over all over the place.

Naruto: I know it was awesome!

Hinata: T-that w-was r-really g-good N-naruto! (Blushing)

Naruto: Thanks Hinata!

Shino: It was interesting.

Naruto: Can't you say anything else?

Shino: No!

(Shikamaru and Temari went back to making out so they had no comment)

Gaara: I liked your song choice, and Temari get off him!

Kankuro: Me sister has shamed us all. And your song was good!

Naruto: Thanks I think…

Neji: You kind of scared me with the first song but in the end it was good!

Naruto: Yeah sorry about that.

TenTen: Yeah the first one was bad but you came out on top.

Lee: Yep he sure did_.(sorry me being a perv againg I'm sorry)_

TenTen: God Lee I didn't mean like that.

Naruto: Wait I don't get it what does that mean?

Kimea: I'll tell you in about 5 to 10 year.

Sasuke: That sucked I hated it. (Covering his mouth trying to hold it in) I mean it was great. Wait I didn't mean that…

Kimea: To bad already said it.

Sakura: That was surprisingly good Naruto!

Naruto: Thanks Sakura!

Kimea: Well Naruto I thought your performance was great but now we need someone else to sing!

(Silence)

Kimea: Oh no I am not doing this again.

(More Silence)

Kimea: Ok One of you girls just get up here.

Kiba: Why does it have to be a girl?

TenTen: Because we rock at singing!

Lee: You can't talk you haven't even sung yet.

Sakura: Yeah but Temari's, Ino's, and Hinata's performances we're way better then the boys.

Neji: Don't kid yourself the boy's singing was way better!

All Girls: No the girls were better.

All Boys: NO the boys were.

All girls: GIRLS!

All Boys: BOYS!

All girls: GIRLS!

All Boys: BOYS!

All girls: GIRLS!

All Boys: BOYS!

All girls: GIRLS!

All Boys: BOYS!

(Alarm goes off)

Kimea: Finally lunch!

Director: It's not lunch Kimea just do your job.

Kimea: How can I. I'm hungry and I don't get paid. You try working under those conditions.

Director: Just do your job and you'll get lunch later.

Kimea: Fine but it better be ramen or else!

Naruto: Where…where's the ramen?

Kimea: Oh sorry we can't have any yet.

Naruto: Aww…Me want me Ramen!

Kimea: I'm right here with you.

Neji: So are we having another sing off.

Kimea: Yep!

Ino: SO who is in it!

Kimea: All of you.

Everyone: Say what now!

Kimea: It's a battle of the sexist sing off!

TenTen: Awesome.

Temari: But I don't want to fight my Shika (Goes back to making out).

Gaara: You have to so deal with it. And god do that somewhere else your burning my eyes!

(Alarm goes off)

Naruto: Hey what's up with that one!

Kimea: (looks at the director with hopeful eyes)

Director: (nods) It's lunch everyone.

Kimea: Yeah…finally food…

Ino: Wait!!!!!

Kimea: Aww what do you want?

Ino: Aren't we going to see who won our sing off.

Kimea: Ok we'll do this fast and simple. All in favor of Temari raise your hand.

(Everyone but Gaara and TenTen raises their hand.)

Gaara: What my sister did was horride thing on stage.

TenTen: And I still liked Ino's songs.

Kimea: Whatever so our winner is Temari.

Temari: (Still on top of Shika)

Kimea: Ok then…So that's it for now I'm getting lunch but right after this we'll have our BATTLE OF THE SEXIST!


	5. Battle of the Sexist Part 1

Kimea: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I feel so loved! So I added the first round of the Battle of the sexist for you enjoy! (Whipers) And keep reviewing it motovates me to write!

* * *

Kimea: Ok now that my tummy is full we can go on with this stupid thing. But seeing how everyone is singing in the following fic I don't know who should do the disclaimer.

InuElricgirl: I'll do it!

Kimea: Jazzy Wazzy Woo Who (nickname her dad calls her) you're here. How are you buddy?

InuElricgirl: God don't call me that. And I see you started a new fanfiction.

Kimea: Yeah I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself. And no matter how hard you try you will always be known as Jazzy Wazzy Woo Who

InuElricgirl: God I really hate you!

Kimea: You know you love me!

InuElricgirl: Surrre I do. (Reads over the story) Hmmm….

Kimea: So what do you think of my story so far!

InuElricgirl: I liked when Hinata sung but…

Kimea: But what?

InuElricgirl: I'm not in it!

Kimea: Oh deal with it!

InuElricgirl: (whines) But I want to be in it, I want to be in it!

Kimea: God shut up.

InuElricgirl: I want to be in it. I want to be in it!

Kimea: Fine you can be in it!

InuElricgirl: Yes! Ok so what do you want me to do!

Kimea: All you have to do is read this. (Hands her a card)

InuElricgirl: ok (takes the card and reads it) BleedingSoulKimea doesn't own Naruto or the following songs used in the following fanfiction! So how was that!

Kimea: Not as funny as my other disclaimers but it was still fun kind of fun.

InuElricgirl: Well Bye!

Kimea: Bye Jazzy Wazzy Woo Who!

InuElricgirl: I hope you burn in hell!

Kimea: As long as you're there with me!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Well now that we are done with that let's get to the main event that asks the day old question. Whose better boys or girls!

TenTen: Girls!

Naruto: Boys!

Sakura: Girls!

Kiba: Boys!

Ino: Girls!

Kankuro: Boys!

Kimea: Ok ok we get the picture so who's going first girls or boys!

Neji: Boys!

Hinata: G-girls!

Lee: Boys!

Kimea: Ok I'm thinking of a between number one and a billion. First one to get it wins the right to go first. You each get one guess! _(God I always hated this game!)_Ok guess away!

TenTen: 756

Kimea: No!

Neji: 100,932

Kimea: Nope!

Lee: 17,973

Kimea: Na...ta!

Kiba: 57

Kimea: Sorry!

Hinata: 1,099

Kimea: Better luck next time!

Shino: 5,001

Kimea: Opps try again!

Naruto: 1,000,000,000

Kimea: (shakes head side to side)

Sakura: 3

Kimea: Wrong!

Sasuke: 87,063

Kimea: You guys are really bad at this!

Gaara:…

Kimea: That's not a number but No!

Temari: 999,999,999

Kimea: No!

Kankuro: 123,456,789

Kimea: No wrong!

Chouji: (still eating)

Kimea: NO!!! Ok Ino you're the last girl back sure you think long and hard.

Ino: how about 513,795,367

Kimea: I'm sorry but that is wrong now the only one left is Shikamaru. So what do you think it is?

Shikamaru: 500,000,000

Kimea: Yes that is correct.

TenTen: How the hell did you guess that?

Temari: Cause my baby's a genius! (Hugs her genius)

Sakura: Whose side are you on?

Temari: Shikamaru's!

Ino: Come on Temari! (Pulls her away from Shikamaru)

Naruto: So Shikamaru how did you know that was the right answer that question was like impossible?

Shikamaru: She said a number a number between one and a billion. 500,000,000 is the number that is exactly between the two numbers. You really don't need to be a genius to figure that out you just need some common sense!

Everyone but Shika: (feels like an idiot) Oh!

Kimea: Well I guess since Shikamaru got it right the boys will go first! So I present to you the BOYS OF NARUTO!

Audience: (Claps)

Fangirls: I LOVE YOU GAARA! SUSAKE YOU ROCK MY WORLD! NEJI MARRY ME! YOU ARE SO HOT, NARUTO! YOU ALL ARE SO SEXY!

I LOVE YOU ALL! (MORE RANDOM SCREEMING)

Kimea: God please don't sing a love song I don't think my ear could take all the screaming!

(Music starts)

Neji:_ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. _

Naruto:_ When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. _

Kiba:_ I __guess__ you'd say_

Lee:_ What can make me feel this way?_

Gaara:_ My girl_

Everyone else:_ (my girl, my girl) _

Shino:_ Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

Kankuro: _I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
_Sasuke:_ I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the __trees__.  
_Shikamru:_ I guess you'd say  
_Chouji:_ What can make me feel this way?  
_Gaara:_ My girl_ Everyone else:_ (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). (Each boy points to their girl)_

Neji: (Points to TenTen) _My girl! (Aww so cute)_

Naruto: (points to Sakura_) My Girl! (Aww poor Hinata oh well)_

Kiba: (points to Hinata)_ My girl! (Yeah she got some love)_

Lee: (points to everyone in the room)_ My Girls! (God Lee) _

Gaara: (no pointing) _My girl! (Aww Gaara point to someone)_

Shino: (points to Hinata) _My Girl! (Wow more love for Hinata)_

Kankuro: (Points at Ino) _My girl! (What I thought Ino needed some love!)_

Sasuke: (Points to Hinata_) My Girl! (Ha Ha Hinata get love from the Emo kid)_

Shikamaru: (Points to... you guessed it Temari) _My girl! (That was kind of obvious)_

Chouji: (To A bag of chips) _My Girl! (WTF)_

Audience:(Claps)

Fangirls: Scream like they lost their mind!

Kimea: My ears they're bleeding. I thought I said no love songs man that hurt! The song was good but we need to get rid of the fangirls. So girl what did you think of their performance.

Sakura: But I wanted to be Sasuke's girl!

TenTen: I think it was great! I loved it thanks, Neji! (Blush)

Temari: I knew I was your girl from the beginning Shika! _(Ok I'm getting sick of her and Shika. Time to mess things up. Bawahahaha)_

Hinata: I t-think y-you a-all d-did w-wonderful! But wish Naruto pointed to me! (Says under her breath)

Ino: You guys don't you see what they're doing. They're try to butter us up so we choke and they'll win.

TenTen: You're just mad Kankuro pointed at you instead of Sasuke or Shikamaru!

Temari: What see likes my Shikamaru?

Kimea: Yeah you guys can fight later right now you need to sing.

Ino: I know the perfect song.

Kimea: Ok then next we'll have the GIRLS OF NARUTO!

Audience: (claps)

Ino: _I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet_  
Sakura: _Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one_

Temari:_ I'm a bitch,_ Sakura: _I'm a lover_  
Ino: _I'm a child,_ TenTen: _I'm a mother_  
Temari: _I'm a sinner,_ Hinata:_I'm a saint  
_Sakura: _I do not feel ashamed_  
Ino: _I'm your hell_, Hinata: _I'm your dream_  
TenTen: _I'm nothing in between  
_Everyone:_ You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

TenTen: _So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that_

Temari: _When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing_

Temari:_ I'm a bitch,_ Sakura: _I'm a lover_  
Ino: _I'm a child,_ TenTen: _I'm a mother_  
Temari: _I'm a sinner,_ Hinata:_I'm a saint  
_Sakura: _I do not feel ashamed_  
Ino: _I'm your hell_, Hinata: _I'm your dream_  
TenTen: _I'm nothing in between  
_Everyone:_ You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Hinata: _Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me.  
_  
Temari: _I'm a bitch_, Ino: _I'm a tease_  
Hinata: _I'm a goddess on my knees_  
Sakura: _When you hurt_, TenTen: _when you suffer_  
Hinata: _I'm your angel undercover_  
Temari: _I've been numb_, Sakura: _I'm revived_  
Ino: _Can't say I'm not alive_  
Everyone: _You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

Audience: (Claps)

Kimea: I must say I really enjoyed that song. It always seems to get me going. So what do you think boys?

Neji: That really did describe what each of you we're like.

Kiba: I don't know it was ok I guess.

Lee: Temari you can be my bitch any day.

Shikamaru: Hey that's my bitch you're talking about.

Lee: So she should be my bitch.

Gaara: Both of you shut the hell up my sister is not your bitch.

Kankuro: Yeah but she can be a bitch sometimes.

Naruto: I think my Sakura did great up their. They were awesome!

Sasuke: It was interesting!

Shino: God damn it stop stealing my comment!

Chouji: cough cough (chocking on a chip) _(that's what you deserve you moron)_

Kimea: Well that concludes the first round of the BATTLE OF THE SEXIST!


	6. Battle of the Sexist Part 2

Kimea: Well see how I don't know when I'll be able to update(maybe this weekend) I give to this part of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Kimea: We have finished the first round of the Battle of the Sexist. But now what's going to happen in the next round!

Fangirls: Our boys are going to win that's what's going to happen!

Fanboys: Whatever our girls are so going to win.

Kimea: Wait now we have fanboys, too!

Fangirls: Yeah there is always a group of fanboys to they just aren't as open about it!

Fanboys: Oh and we should scream it to the world!

Fangirls: Well dah that's how you get them! You shower them with affection!

Kimea: Both groups realize your never going to get the the character right!

Fangirls: DON'T EVER SAY THAT! WE WELL GET OUR MEN!

Kimea: You know I think. Both groups should just go out with each other then their wouldn't be anymore screams!

Fanboys: NEVER WHO WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH A CRAZED FANGIRL!

Fangirls: YEAH WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T APPRECIATE GOOD YAOI!

Kimea: Fine then do what you want but right now I want someone to do the disclaimer.

Fangirls: OK BLEEDINGSOULKIMEA DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! BUT WE WILL ONE DAY!

Fanboys: SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THE FOLLOWING STORY!

Kimea: Wow I guess you guys are useful for something! But on with the show! And this time control yourselves when they sing.

Fans: I'm not making any promises!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Well last time on our show we had the boys sing My Girl By the Temptations

(Tape rolls on screen of what happened)

Neji:_ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. _

Naruto:_ When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
_Kiba:_ I __guess__ you'd say  
_Lee:_ What can make me feel this way?  
_Gaara:_ My girl_

Everyone else:_ (my girl, my girl) _

Shino:_ Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

Kimea: And I must say they stole the hearts of millions. But the girls weren't out for the count they came back with the so song I'm a Bitch by Meredith Brooks.

(Tape rolls on what happened)

Temari:_ I'm a bitch,_ Sakura: _I'm a lover_  
Ino: _I'm a child,_ TenTen: _I'm a mother_  
Temari: _I'm a sinner,_ Hinata:_I'm a saint  
_Sakura: _I do not feel ashamed_  
Ino: _I'm your hell_, Hinata: _I'm your dream_  
TenTen: _I'm nothing in between  
_Everyone:_ You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Kimea: So as you can see the competition is really heating up!

Lee: I'll say with each passing day Temari gets hotter!

Shikamaru: Lee why the hell are you all over my girl? She's mine I tell you mine.

TenTen: Yeah what happened with you and Sakura?

Lee: Well you know I realized something when I was feeling people up in the dark. That Temari is more women then all of you!

All girls and Shika: (beat Lee up)

Kimea: Ok this all very entertaining but could we get on with the show?

Sakura: Yeah can we get on with it.

Ino: So girls go first this time right since the boys went 1st last time!

Kimea: Well if you want to I really don't care!

Sasuke: The girls can go; I'm tried of singing anyway.

Kiba: You still have to sing after them you know that right.

Sasuke: Yes but I just don't want to argue about who goes first this time.

Temari: Then it's decided we shall go first and this time I pick the song.

Ino: Fine as long as it's not about Shikamaru.

Temari: But that takes out all the fun.

Sakura: girl you are so whipped.

Temari: I am not; I just love him!

Shikamaru: (drinking coke spits it out on Gaara)_ (bad move there buddy) _Love what?

Temari: I love you!

Shikamaru: Did she say love?

Gaara: What's the matter lover boy? Don't tell me you don't love her? (Wipes the drink of himself)

Shikamaru: Well…I…Umm…

Sakura: You sat there making out with her for like two chapters and you don't love her!

Shikamaru: Well…it's…complicated…

Temari: You don't love me do you?

Shikamaru: I…umm…no I guess I don't. But I really really like you.

Temari: …

Lee: So does that mean you guys aren't together anymore?

Temari: I guess so.

Lee: Wonderful, then Temari want to go do something with me?

TenTen: Lee back off she broke up with someone!

Shikamaru: Wait I don't want that to happen.

Gaara: That's to bad boy. Cause once she makes up her mind she's done.

Shikamaru: But Temari?

Temari: No don't talk to me anymore!

Shikamaru: But I…

Gaara: She said don't talk to her. You try and I'll be focused to kill you.

Ino: Hey Gaara back off. It's not his fault he just doesn't feel that way about her ok. Doesn't mean you kill him?

Gaara: …(death glare)

Shikamaru: Thanks Ino!

Ino: No problem! (Blushing)

Naruto: Ok let me get this straight now. Shikamaru and Temari broke up. Now she's with Lee and he's with Ino!

Kiba: No you baka no ones with any one.

Naruto: But they broke up right.

Kiba: Yes but their not with anyone else.

Naruto: But Lee likes Temari and Ino likes Shikamaru.

Kiba: Yeah but what I can see is that Temari isn't interested but…

Naruto: Shikamaru might have feeling for Ino.

Sakura: (hits them both on the head) You both are so insensitive. You're both are worse then some girl gossiping!

Kiba: Ever notice Sakura hits like a man!

Naruto: More them you could ever know!

Sakura: That's it (more abuse to Kiba and Naruto.)

Kimea: Ok I know you're all having you problems but I still need someone to sing.

Temari: Come on you guys I just thought of a perfect song to sing now.

Kankuro: I'd watch out Shikamaru, this is when she acts like a bitch!

Kimea: Well know that we're done with the drama we can get on with the show. Starting with the GIRLS OF NARUTO.

Fanboys: I LOVE YOU GIRLS! YOU ROCK TENTEN! TEMARI YOU'RE SO HOT! HINATA YOU'RE SO CUTE! YOU ALL ARE SEXY!

Naruto boys: (Evil glares at all the fanboys)

Kimea: ok then I guess they really hate fanboys! So now the girls will perform.

(Music starts)

Temari: _I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
_Saukra:_ I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
_Hinata_: I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
_TenTen:_ Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do _

Everyone:_ He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
_Ino:_ I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
_Temari: _I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
_Sakura:_ No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
_Hinata:_ Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
_Everyone:_ He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me _

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
Temari:_ She loves me...  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
_Everyone:_ He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not..._

Kimea: That was…someone…I guess!

Fanboys: YEAH! YOU GIRLS ROCKED! WE LOVE YOU! YOU RULE!

Naruto boys: (more evil glaring at fanboys)

Kimea: So boys what do you think?

Shino: That was interesting! Ha I got so say it first so there.

Naruto: It was interesting!

Kiba: It was interesting!

Lee: It was interesting!

Shino: I hate you all!

Shikamaru: Temari I…

Gaara: (death glare)

Shikamaru: It was good!

Kankuro: So does that song mean you like girls are something because I don't get it!

Lee: Really girl on girl! Hmm Temari on TenTen or maybe Sakura with Ino but then again Hinata with anyone would work, too! (Gets killed by Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.)

Lee: X.X

Fanboys: But he did have a point. Yes I would want to see that to! (Once again gets killed by Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.)

Fanboys: X.X

Kimea: Ok then that was interesting.

Shino: Stop stealing my line!

Kimea: Oh sorry. Well seeing how the girls are done lets have all the boys come to sing!

Fangirls: (SCREAMING SO LOUD CAN'T EVEN HEAR WHAT THEY'RE SAYING)

Kimea: Oh you kill the fanboys but what about the fangirls.

Gaara: oh I have tried.

Neji: But no matter how many we kill…

Sasuke: They kept coming back!

Kimea: Oh well good luck!

_(Music starts)_

Neji:_ I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart _

Chouji:_ Yeah _

Naruto:_ Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away _

Sasuke:_ In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
_Shino:_ I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all _

Garra:_ I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through _

Chouji:_ Yeah _

Shikamaru:_ I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Coz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Chouji: Yeah  
_Shikamaru:_ Without you I just can't find my way _

Shino:_ In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
_Sasuke:_ I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all _

Kiba:_ I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
Still here waiting for you  
_Shikamaru:_ I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go _

Chouji_: Yeah, Yeah! _

Everyone:_ In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

Fangirls: (MORE RANDOM SCREAMMING)

Kimea: (teary) I liked it! And you guys…

TenTen: It kind of made me sad.

Sakura: That was so sad it was good!

Hinata: Y-you g-guys w-were g-great!

Ino: It was ok.

Temari: It was stupid; all you really did was tell us how imperfect our world is.

Hinata: B-but T-temari-san t-they s-sung it f-for y-you.

TenTen: Well at least Shikamaru!

Ino: Yeah but she is too bitchy to see that.

Temari: What is your problem?

Ino: You…you're my problem…you and Shikamar…

Temari: You can have him!

Ino: What?!?

Temari: That's your problem right you want him?

Ino: Well yeah but…

Temari: Then take him.

Ino: But I thought you loved him!

Temari: I did but I'm over it now. You take him

Ino: Really, thanks!

Shikamaru: Wait don't I have any say in this?

Ino: Nope! Now you're mine! (Hugs him)

Shikamaru: Wait no Temari I take it back. I love you! I love you come back!

Sakura: Yes this means Sasuke's mine!

Temari: Dream on!

Lee: Now you're a Sasuke fangirl too.

Temari: I guess so!

Lee: Damn it I want a fangirl!

Gaara: No you don't!

Neji: Trust us no you don't!

Sasuke: Temari do you really have to be one. Come you said you love Shikmaru.

Temari: Yeah but now I love you!

Sasuke: Someone shoot me!

Lee: (holding a shot gun)

Sasuke: I was kidding Lee!

Lee: Damnit!

Naruto: So Temari and Sakura are Sasuke fangirls and Ino's a Shikamaru fangirl. But what about Hinata and TenTen?

Kiba: Isn't it obvious, TenTen's a Neji fangirl and Hinata well I'm not really sure…

Naruto: You know she could be your fangirl!

Kiba: Or maybe even yours!

Naruto: But I don't care as long as she isn't Sasuke's fangirl!

TenTen: You two stop gossiping about us!

Sasuke: and what would be so bad if she was one of my fangirl?

Kiba: Nothing…wrong with it it's just you all ready have so many!

Naruto: What do you care? It's not like you want her for one!

Sasuke: Yeah of course not I don't need anymore fangirls! (Turns around and blushes)

Kiba: Naruto look he's blushing!

Sasuke: I am not just I'm just hot!

Temari: Yes you are!

Gaara: Temari! You're sounding like Lee!

Naruto: Hey Hinata I'd look out I think someone has a little crush on you?

Hinata: R-really Na-naruto?!? (Blushing and hopeful)

Naruto: Yeah I think Sasuke has a thing for you?

Sasuke: Naruto would you shut your mouth!

Sakura: What you like her Sasuke?

Sasuke: NO…I …um

Naruto: Sasuke and Hinata sitting in a tree…

Lee: F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

Neji+Shino+Kiba: (hits Lee and Naruto) Shut up!

Ino: well you guys seem very protective of her.

Shino+Kiba: Well dah she's my girl (covers there mouths)

TenTen: Does everyone like Hinata?

(Silence)

Ino: OMG even you Gaara!

Gaara: She is the least annoying out of all of you!

Temari: My God the world is coming to an end!

Kankuro: Can you blame us, compared you all of you she's like a goddess!

Girls: (shocked)

Naruto: I like her as a friend but I still love you Sakura!

Sakura: I wish you did love her!

Temari: Well Hinata you have a big choice to make don't you?

Hinata: I d-do?

Ino: Of course all these boys want you. Now you have to pick the one you want to be with

Hinata: W-what?

Temari: Come on just pick the one you want!

Hinata: Well…I…

(Everyone's on edge)

Kimea: Well Hinata has a big choice to make find out next time…

Sasuke: Hey don't do that?

Kimea: Do what?

Kiba: Leave us like that!

Kimea: But I don't want to type anymore!

Gaara: DO it or I'll kill you again.

Kimea: Fine!

Hinata: I guess I…

Neji: Stop!

Everyone: Aww come on!

Neji: Hinata I don't think you should be making this decision! All of these boys are not worthy enough!

Boys: Hey!

Temari: Then who's going to be with Hinata?

Kimea: I know we can have sing to you!

Naruto: What the hell is that?

Kimea: "A sing to you" is when a group of people each sing a song to one person a then in the end a group of judges says who wins!

Neji: That sounds interesting!

Shino: Stop it!

Naruto: But we never chose a winner for the sing off!

Kimea: Oh Yeah I totally forgot about that. Well I guess we can do a sing to you later. Now we need the boys to sing their final song.

Fangirl: (scream) (_I'm to lazy to type what they scream)_

Lee: I get to pick song this time.

Everyone: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Lee: Come on I swear it's not perverted!

Everyone: Fine!

(Music starts)

(_Lee sings everything but the word Girls which is done bye everyone else)_

_Girls, all I really want is girls_

_And in the morning it's girls_

_Cause in the evening it's girls_

_I like the way that they walk_

_And it's chill to hear them talk_

_And I can always make them smile_

_From White Castle to the Nile_

_Back in the day_

_There was this girl around the way_

_She liked by home-piece M.C.A._

_He said he would not give her play_

_I asked him, "Please?" he said, "You may."_

_Her pants were tight and that's ok_

_If she would dance I would D.J._

_We took a walk down to the bay_

_I hope she'll say, "Hey me and you should hit the hay!"_

_I asked her out she said, "No way!"_

_I should have probably guessed their gay_

_So I broke North with no delay_

_I heard she moved real far away_

_That was two years ago this May_

_I seen her just the other day_

_Jockin' Mike D. to my dismay_

_Girls - to do the dishes_

_Girls - to clean up my room_

_Girls - to do the laundry_

_Girls - and in the bathroom_

_Girls, that's all I really want is girls_

_Two at a time I want girls_

_With new wave hairdos I want girls_

_I ought to whip out my girls, girls, girls, girls, girls!_

Fangirls: (silence)

Kimea: Well that was something wasn't it? Girls…

TenTen: Why does it not surprise you picked that song!

Sakura: Good luck finding one Lee!

Temari: I kind of liked the song…

Ino: You really are a pervert aren't you!

Hinata: W-well y-you a-all d-did b-back u-up w-well!

Kimea: Well there you have it the the end of…

Ino: Hey we didn't sing yet.

Kimea: Oh yeah sorry you can go.

Ino: Ok let me say we all picked this song and its for you Lee!

Kimea: O.o ok!

Ino_:(oo) What you want_

_(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit) _

Temari:_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit) _

TenTen:_ I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit) _

Sakura:_ Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)  
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit) _

Everyone:_ R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB  
_

Hinata:_ Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)_

Kimea: Well that was just awesome. How about you guys!

Naruto: It was ok I guess.

Neji: Don't I give you respect?

Sasuke: I think the song was only towards Lee!

Gaara: It was interesting!

Shino: It was good!

Kimea: Hey you didn't get mad!

Shino: Dah me against Gaara I don't think so!

Kimea: Good point!

Kiba: You girls rocked out loud!

Shikamaru: It was good!

Shino: Stop stealing my stuff!

Chouji: Good! _(Oh I forgot he was in this sorry)_

Lee: You guys were hot!

Sakura: Did you not listen to the song?

Lee: You guys sang a song?

Temari: Oh for get it!

Kimea: Well that concludes round three making this over.

Naruto: But now we vote right!

Kimea: Do we have too!

Ino: Of course!

Shikamaru: But it's uneven there are more boys then girl giving us the advantage!

Kiba: Shut up man we could have won!

Kimea: I guess Shikamaru is right but I don't know how to make it even? So I guess we can't vote that means no one wins!

Everyone: What?

Neji: You mean we sang all that and no one wins.

TenTen: Come on that sucks!

Kimea: That's why the question has never been answered it's to confusing and of course everyone thinks there gender is the best making this a whole complete waste of time! But wasn't it fun!

Everyone: (glaring)

Kimea: Well I guess since we're done I should go! (runs away)

Naruto: After her!

Kimea: (still running) If I'm still alive by the time I get back Make sure check out my next installment with the "SING TO YOU" for Hinata! I don't want to die!


	7. Sing to you begins!

Kimea: Well seeing how I pleaded for my life and am still alive I thought I should start the sing to you for Hinata

Sakura: Aww that's not fair why does she get a sing to you?

Temari: Because they all like her!

Ino: Na ah my shika loves me.

TenTen: And Neji's there for me too.

Sakura: Ino, Shikamaru still likes Temari!

Ino: (fingers in her ears) La la la I can't hear you.

Temari: And I'm really not sure about Neji either!

TenTen: What you think he's unfaithful.

Temari: To you, yes, to Hinata, no.

TenTen: What you think Neji likes Hinata!?!

Sakura: Well seeing how he was so protective of her it could be possible.

Ino: Yeah I got that vibe too.

TenTen: But their cousins!

Kimea: Ok is one of you going to say it or not!

Temari: God I hate these authors so impatient!

Kimea: Well Lee how would you feel if you got Temari in this next part of the story?

Lee: Really I love that so much. First I would take her…

Temari: Ok ok BleedingSoulKimea doesn't own Naruto or any of the songs in the following fic.

Kimea: Ok so on with the show…

Lee: But I still get Temari right?!?!?!

TenTen: Neji likes me right. I mean come on were teammate but still he has to

Kimea: Well you see about that… (Runs)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Hello and welcome back! Today we will be having Hinata sing to you! (Points to Hinata sitting in a chair on stage)

Sakura: But what about me everyone has had a love part in this thing but me!

Naruto: I love you Sakura!

Kimea: There you happy!

Sakura: NO I wanted it from Sasuke.

Kimea: Well to bad and specking of Sasuke he's up first to sing to Hinata!

Lee: Aww but I wanted to go first!

Neji: Don't even try it.

Lee: What?

Neji: You and Hinata. If you as much as think of her in a perverted way I'll kill you!

Lee: But I…

Neji: No I don't want to hear it!

Lee: (pouts) Fine! (_Aww pervs have feelings too. Just sexual ones)_

Kimea: Well with out a further ado I give you Sasuke.

Fangirls: YEAH!!!I LOVE YOU SASUKE! YOU'RE SO SEXY! MARRY ME! I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME AND…

Kimea: Ok get this through your head! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU! HE WANTS HINATA! NOT SOME FANGIRLS SCREAMING HOW FINE HE LOOKS! HE WANTS A BETTER GIRL THEN THAT!

Fangirls: WE DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU SASUKE!

Kimea: They're never going to get it. Sasuke just start!

(Music starts)

Sasuke: (grabs Hinata's hand and singing to her)

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you. _

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay...(kisses her on the cheek)_

Fangirls: SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimea: Wow that was adorable! What you guys think?

Hinata: (red as blood) I-it w-was g-good!

Sasuke: Thanks! (wink)

Neji: I should kill you where you stand. How dare you kiss her!

Sasuke: Oh pipe down just be glad I didn't kiss her like Temari did Shikamaru!

TenTen: Yeah it was fine! Neji why are you so protective of Hinata?

Neji: I just can't leave her all alone with these guys I don't know what could happen!

Lee: I do! (Perv smile)

Neji: Lee what is I say about those thoughts!

Lee: (Runs from Neji's attacks)

TenTen: (sighs)

Kiba: Dang that was what I was going to sing to her!

Sasuke: To bad beat you to it!

Shino: It was ok!

Sakura: Sasuke why don't you sing that to me!

Sasuke: Cause I don't like you. Ok I…do…not…like…you.

Chouji: (eating once again)

Temari: Cute real cute!

Sasuke: Thanks!

Lee: But not as cute as you Temari.

Gaara: Lee would you just shut for two minutes.

Shikamaru: Yeah don't…

Gaara: (Evil glare) Don't speak!

Shikamaru:…

Ino: It was nice!

Naruto: God you looked so stupid singing that song!

Sasuke: What was that loser?

Naruto: I'm not a loser I could so beat you at this! Just give me the microphone!

Kimea: Well unfortunately it's not your turn Next up we have Kiba!

Fangirls: KIBA WE LOVE YOU!!!

Kimea: God I hate them just sing Kiba! _(Also want to say sorry to all kiba fans I just had to have him sing this)_

(Music starts)

Kiba: _And they called it puppy love  
Oh I guess they'll never know  
How a young heart really feels  
And why I love her so _

_And they called it puppy love  
Just because we're seventeen  
Tell them all it isn't fair  
To take away my only dream_

_I cry each night these tears for you  
My tears are all in vain  
Oh I'll hope and I'll pray that may be some day  
You'll be back in my arms once again_

_Someone help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can I ever tell them  
This is not a puppy love_

_Someone help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can I ever tell them  
This is not a puppy love._

Kimea: Now that must have been the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Hinata: (blushing) It w-was v-very s-sweet K-kiba-kun!

Kiba: Anytime babe!

Neji: Well I must say this was better then the way Sasuke kissed her. But I still don't approve about you calling her babe!

TenTen: Yeah puppies are cute and all. But Neji why are you so strict about her?

Neji: Cause I don't want to see her get hurt!

TenTen: But you judge them as if you were the only one that should be with her.

Neji: Well dah that's why I have to protect her.

Naruto: Kiba you disappoint me!

Kiba: What?

Naruto: You're up there singing a love song. I thought we were rockers, man!

Kiba: Yeah but first I need a rocker girlfriend, too.

Shino: How dare you call her your girlfriend!

Kiba: What I'm specking the truth, right Hinata.

Hinata: W-well…I…

Ino: Hey stop that she doesn't decide till after everyone sings to her.

Kiba: Whatever.

Temari: Wow Lee I'm proud of you.

Lee: Why?

Temari: You haven't said anything pervish in a while. Good job!

Lee: Oh sorry. You have nice breast Temari!

Gaara: Lee!

Kankuro: Can we really say anything I mean she kind of set herself for that?

Shikamaru: NO he was out of place when he said that!

Gaara: (glare)

Shikamaru: Oh I don't care anymore I like your sister way to much to sit by and not say anything.

Gaara: (death glare)

Shikamaru: Stare at me all you want I don't care.

Gaara: (Intense death glare)

Shikamaru: Yeah whatever!

Gaara: (stops the staring) Well I must say I'm slightly less upset. It seems you grew some balls and stood up to me!

Lee: I have balls. I have three of them!

Everyone: O.o Ewww!

Kimea: Ok that was something I could have lived my life with out knowing!

Temari: God just when I thought he might have changed.

Ino: Why do you care?

Temari: Well…I…just…

Kankuro: Omg Temari likes the perv!

Everyone: (gasp)

Temari: I do not! (Blush) _(Ok I know this is a weird kind of pairing but I love messing with Gaara. So that was the whole point of it.)_

Naruto: Then why did you blush?

Temari: I…um…ah

Gaara: Temari, do you honestly want me to die!

Temari: No…it's…just

Shikamaru: NO I absolutely forbid you!

Temari: You forbid me. You have no right to do that!

Gaara: She's right you can't. But I can. Temari I forbid you from doing anything with Lee!

Temari: You can't tell me that either!

Gaara+Shikamaru: I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT!

Everyone: 0.o

Sakura: I think Shikamaru has been around Gaara to long!

Kimea: I agree. But I need Gaara on the stage now!

Temari: Oh you can sing to her. And I'm forbidden to do anything with Lee!

Gaara: Yes cause Hinata isn't a sick pervert like Lee! (gets on stage)

Temari: (pouts)

Kimea: Ok so next we have Gaara!

Fangirls: GAARA! I LOVE YOU! I WANT US TO HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER! I THINK…

Kimea: GOD let the guy sing!

Gaara: _Oh, my love  
please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life _

_I ripped out his throat  
and called you on the telephone  
to take off my disguise  
just in time to hear you cry  
when you, you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
one last time_

_singing, oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight_

_there was police and flashing lights  
the rain came down so hard that night  
and the headlines read "a lover died"  
no tell-tale heart was left to find  
when you, you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death  
of your bloody valentine  
one last time_

_singing, oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight_

_tonight  
he dropped you off I followed him home  
then I, stood outside his bedroom window  
standing over him, he begged me not to do,  
But knew I had to do  
cause I'm so in love with you_

_oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight  
tonight_

Kimea: Well…that was…um someone help me out!

Naruto: See that was Awesome! It was a rocker love song!

Sakura: Would you really go to those lengths for a girl!

Kiba: Something tells me he'd do if even if it wasn't about a girl!

Shino: hmm…

Ino: Shino that's not a comment!

Shino: But that's all I could think of.

Lee: (whispers something to Temari)

Temari: (blushes and giggles) You're so bad!

Gaara: Temari, what did I say?!?!?!?

Temari: Oh yeah! You were ok!

Gaara: TEMARI!

Shikamaru: Lee get away from her!

Lee: (more whispering)

Temari: (giggles)

Neji: Well it's nice to know that you'd kill for my cousin! But I don't think she should be around that kind of killer.

TenTen: You're obsessed with her aren't you? Your all "you're not good for Hinata" "Hinata this Hinata that!" I mean it so annoying just give it up!

Neji: TenTen what are you talking about I have to look out for her! Why are you so mad about this?

TenTen: Want to now why I'll show you! (Jumps on the stage and grabs the microphone!)

Kimea: Well it seams we have a change in tonight's events. We will take a break from Hinata and have TenTen sing for us.

(Music starts)

TenTen: _I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen _

_All u people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did ya ever think itd be okay for me to step into this world?  
always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just trying to find out why  
Cause dance is what I love_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it what  
Get it, get it, get it, get it, what_

_I know I may come off wry, may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin feel like dancin  
When I see this guy.  
Whats practical, whats logical, what the hell who cares!  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancin there._

_I'm a slave 4 u  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 u  
I can't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it._

_Baby don't you wanna dance up on me?  
To another time and place  
Oh baby don't you wanna dance up on me?  
Wont you holler my name, my name  
Get it get it get it get it what  
Get it get it get it get it what  
I really wanna dance tonight with you.  
I really want to do what you want me too.  
Baby don't you wanna dance up on me?  
To another time and place  
Oh baby don't you wanna dance up on me?  
Wont ya holler my name my name  
I'm a slave 4 u  
I cant deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
Get it get it get it get it what  
Ia slave 4 u  
I cant control it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_Like that_

Everyone: 0.o

Kimea: Well that's it for now check in next time to…

Lee: Wait I want to comment on her performance

Everyone else: So do we!

Kimea: To bad just wait till next time.

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwww!

Kimea: Well bye see you next time!


	8. She Hates Protection!

**Kimea:** I snuck on the computer to write this so be grateful! No but for real enjoy! And if you love it tell me. IF you hate my guts and never want me to write ever again still tell ok!

* * *

Kimea: Well TenTen I must say you kind of surprised with that performance.

TenTen: Yeah but you cut it short so I don't know what everyone thought of it!

Kimea: Oh yeah sorry my mom told me to get off the computer so I had to cut it short.

TenTen: So she's the one to blame! (Pulls out weapons)

Kimea: Yeah but I was …

Mom: Kimea time to get off the computer!

Kimea: But mom I was about to start my fanfiction!

Mom: I don't care just get off!

Kimea: But mom I was about to talk about TenTen!

Mom: What did I just say!

TenTen: Come on let her on for like 5 more minutes.

Mom: Did I ask you?!?

TenTen: (shocked)

Kimea: Yeah she's mean

Mom: Now Kimea get off and tell the Mickey Mouse girl to go home! _(I always think if Mickey's ear when I see TenTen's hair so that's where the comment came from)_

TenTen: Mickey Mouse! (Puts out even more weapons)

Kimea: Ah TenTen…

TenTen: (kills my mom) _(I just threw a pen at her for real)_

Mom: X.X (_and I got the same reaction)_

Kimea: Oh my god you killed her!

TenTen: Mickey that!

Kimea: I don't know if I should be happy that I get to stay on and write about TenTen or sad that my moms dead and have her funeral!

TenTen: (holding more weapons)

Kimea: Write about TenTen it is! But first you have to say it!

TenTen: BleedingSoulKimea doesn't own Naruto or any songs used in the following fic.

Kimea: Now that you're a murderer could you kill my brother too.

TenTen: No!

Kimea: Damnit!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Welcome back! Now that I'm an orphan we can get on the show. (Cries) my mom is gone!

Naruto: Suck it up!

Sasuke: Yeah life goes on just get over it!

Kimea: You have no I idea what I'm going through.

Sasuke+Naruto: (look at each other)

Kimea: Oh yeah forgot never mind. Last time we were on we had Hinata's sing to you…

Kiba: But we never finished it!

Kimea: I was getting to that stupid! But we never finished because the show was stolen when TenTen sang for us!

_(Flash back)_

TenTen: _I'm a slave 4 u  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 u  
I can't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_(End flashback)_

Kimea: Well now we have time feel free to comment!

Sakura: It was ok. But Sasuke I'm am really a slave for you!

Sasuke: God you would give it up!

Sakura: No never! I love you SASUKE!

Sasuke: Feh.

Naruto: You can be my slave Sakura!

TenTen: Hello can we get back to me here!

Kiba: It was cool! I guess…

Shino: It was fascinating.

Ino: It seemed a little dirty.

Lee: But there's nothing wrong with that.

Everyone: What?!?!

Lee: Seeing you up there has sparked my interest, if you know with you what I mean!

Temari: LEE!!!

Lee: Well she did! That was like bam! I'm still hot from it!

Naruto: But what about Temari!

Lee: What about her?

Ino: I thought you two…were you know?

Lee: No we're not together!

Gaara: But you both were…

Temari: Talking! People if I liked him I would have done what I did with Shikamaru.

Everyone: (imagining Tamari making out with Lee) EWWWWW!!!

Naruto: So you're not with anyone!

Temari: Yep!

Gaara: Oh thank god!

Shikamaru: So then Temari you want…

Temari: NO!

Shikamaru: But you…

Gaara: (death glare) She said no…

Shikamaru: Please Temari?

Temari: NO!

Shikamaru: (raises his hand)

Kimea: Yeah!

Shikamaru: Since TenTen got to sing a song can I sing one, too.

Kimea: Auh…sure!

TenTen: But I wanted to know what Neji thought of my performance!

Everyone: (stares at Neji)

Neji: TenTen…Come here!

TenTen: (goes to Neji)

Neji: (Whispers something)

TenTen: Really?!?!

Neji: Yeah!

TenTen: Yes! (does happy dance)

Kimea: (does happy dance)

Neji: Why are you dancing?

Kimea: Come on it the happy dance everyone loves the happy dance.

Neji: Ok!

Everyone: (does happy dance)

Shino: Wait why are we dancing?

Naruto: I don't know everyone just started dancing!

Kiba: Yeah but who started it?

Kimea: TenTen!

TenTen: Yes?!?!?

Ino: Yeah but why did she start?

TenTen: Oh yeah cause Neji…

Neji: (clears his throat)

TenTen: I mean…I just felt like dancing!

Sakura: I don't think that's the reason!

TenTen: Oh its nothing just forget it.

Temari: Sounds more then nothing if you're dancing about it!

TenTen: Well I'd love to sit and chat about it but I need to use the bathroom. (Runs to the bathroom)

Ino: Ok now what? Our source of information is it the bathroom!

Kiba: Well there's always…

Everyone: (looks at Neji)

Neji: (glare)

Sasuke: Well we aren't getting anything from him.

Kimea: I guess since we have to wait for TenTen that gives us just enough time for Shikamaru's performance!

(Audience claps)

Shikamaru: _Met a girl  
Thought she was grand  
Fell in love  
Found out first hand  
Went well for a week or two  
Then it all came unglued _

In a trap  
Trap I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
She fuckin' hates me  
Trust  
She fuckin' hates me  
La la la love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away

She was queen for about an hour  
After that, she got sour  
She took all I ever had  
No sign of guilt  
No feeling of bad, no

In a trap  
Trap I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
She fuckin' hates me  
Trust  
She fuckin' hates me  
La la la love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away

That's my story  
As you see  
Learned my lesson  
And so did she  
Now it's over  
And I'm glad  
Cuz I'm a fool for all I said

In a trap  
Trap I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
She fuckin' hates me  
Trust  
She fuckin' hates me  
La la la love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away

Kimea: Well that was kind of cool!

Naruto: That rocked awesome song!

Sakura: That's good Naruto cause I fuckin' hate you!

Naruto: I love you to Sakura! (Hugs her)

Sakura: Get off me Naruto!

Sasuke: I thought it was pretty good.

Ino: Aww Shika I don't hate you!

Shikamaru: I wasn't about you!

Kankuro: That song was true my sister does fuckin' hate you!

Gaara: As do I!

Shino: It was good!

Neji: Ok!

Hinata: I-it w-was v-very n-nice!

Neji: Hinata you listened to that?

Hinata: Y-yes, w-why?

Neji: You shouldn't be listening to songs with cursing in them!

Kiba: Man lean up off her it was just a song!

Neji: You have no place to tell me anything!

Kiba: Well maybe I should make a place!

(Continue to argue)

Shikamaru: So Temari, whatca' you think?

Temari: (sighs)

Gaara: See told you she hates you!

Shikamaru: She didn't say anything about that!

Gaara: You sang the song you should know by now.

Shikamaru: Well maybe…

Gaara: Maybe she changed her mind right. Sorry even if she did I wouldn't let her have you!

Shikamaru: Maybe she can speck for herself.

Gaara: Maybe I should kill you!

Everyone but Temari+Hinata: (Start yelling about Temari and Hinata)

Kimea: (starts to spin a circle)_ (I do that when I'm bored)_

_**30 minutes later**_

Everyone: (still arguing)

Temari: Hey Hinata?

Hinata: Y-yes!

Temari: Does this always happen?

Hinata: Y-yes m-most o-of t-the t-time w-when I-I'm w-with Oni-san! W-what a-about y-you and G-Gaara!

Temari: Yeah the same thing. There just so…

Temari+Hinata: Protective! (Smiles)

Temari: Say Hinata I know a perfect song we can sing, up for it?

Hinata: S-sure!

(Both get on stage and grab microphones)

Kimea: (stops spinning and starts to wobble) Well it seems Temari and Hinata will now sing you a song while I pace out. Bye! (falls)

Temari: This is for Neji!

Hinata: And Gaara-kun!

Everyone: (Stops)

(Music starts)

Temari: _Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective_  
Hinata: _I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
Temari: There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances_  
Hinata: _But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers_

Together: _What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected _

Temari: _I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected_  
Hinata: _Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected _

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
Temari: _But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers_

Together:_ What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected _

Temari_: I need… time (love)  
_Hinata:_ I need… space  
(This is it, this is it) _

Temari: _I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny_  
Hinata: _I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me_

(Action!)

Together: _What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected_

Hinata_: I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No_  
Temari: _Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me_

Together: _What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected._

Kimea: Dude that was freakin awesome!

Temari: But we aren't done right Hinata. Tell em!

Hinata: _I love to love you baby love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby love to love you baby_

_UHH_

_UHH_

_UHH_

Temari:_ I'm feelin sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name, boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burnin flame_

Hinata:_ Feelin kinda N-A-S-T-Y_

_I just might take you home wit me_

_Baby the minute i feel your energy_

_Your vibe has just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe_

Temari_: Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I dont know wat's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

_Together: Tonight I'll be ur naughty girlUHH_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be ur naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see u look me up and down_

_And i think about it_

Hinata:_ You're so sexy_

_Tonight I am all yours, boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

Temari:_ Feelin kinda N-A-S-T-Y_

_I just might take you home wit me_

_Baby the minute i feel ur energy_

_Your vibe has just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe_

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I dont know wat's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

Together:_ Tonight I'll be ur naughty girlUHH_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be ur naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And i think about it_

Temari:_ I love to love you babylove to love you baby_

_I love to love you babylove to love you baby_

Hinata:_ I love to love you babylove to love you baby_

_I love to love you babylove to love you baby_

Temari:_ Tonight I'll be ur naughty girlUHH_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

Hinata:_ Tonight I'll be ur naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And i think about it_

Together:_ Tonight I'll be ur naughty girlUHH_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be ur naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And i think about it_

Everyone: (shocked)

KImea: (to shocked to finish the story) Next time!

Everyone: (to shocked to complain) Yeah next time!


	9. A little to Dirty!

**Kimea:** Ok I think I went of the deep end when I wrote this part! Hinata...well you'll find out! So I'm just saying sorry now cause I kind of hate what I wrote! To bad what's done is done oh well. Enjoy and if you find something you enjoyed so I can read it too. Thanks bunchs!

* * *

Kimea: Well Temari I understood the part about being overprotective but what was up with the naughty girl!

Temari: I don't know Hinata chose it!

Kimea: HINATA!

Hinata: T-Temari-san y-you s-said y-you w-wouldn't t-tell!

Temari: Oh sorry Hinata!

Kimea: So Hinata you want to be a naughty girl!

Hinata: W-well…I…Yes!

Kimea: WHAT!

Hinata: Everyone thinks I just a cute little angel. But even angel wants to be naughty sometimes.

Kimea: Well I see why Neji was so protective! Do they know you act like that?

Hinata: No and we're going to keep it that way if you know what I mean?

Kimea: Ok ok I'm sorry I won't say anything. You're really scary when your mean!

Hinata: damn straight!

Kimea: Ok you curse, too?!?

Hinata: I d-don't c-curse w-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about?!

Temari: Oh she's good!

Kimea: Damn I wish I could do that? So would someone say it please?

Chouji: BleedingSoulKimea doesn't own Naruto or any songs used in the following fic.

Kimea: What the hell you weren't even in this skit? And now you talk?

Chouji: (eating)

Kimea: Tell me you guys saw that!

Hinata+Temari: Saw what we didn't see anything? What are you talking about!

Kimea: Ok I think I need to lie down!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Well last time we were on we had Temari and Hinata sing two songs for us!

_(Flashback)_

_Together: What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected._

_(Change clips)_

_Together: Tonight I'll be ur naughty girlUHH _

_I'm callin all my girls _

_We're gonna turn this party out _

_I know you want my body _

(End flashback)

Kimea: So what did you guys think?

Everyone: (still shocked)

Kimea: Oh come on get over it was just a song!

TenTen: Hey I'm back what did I miss!

Everyone: (still in shock mode)

Kimea: Please someone say something!

TenTen: Yes shocked mode is really creepy!

Kiba: So you feel overprotected but you want to be naughty!

Naruto: I'm so confused!

Neji: Temari how dare you make Hinata sing such a disgraceful song!

Temari: Hey I didn't pick it!

Sasuke: Then who did?

Temari: Well let's see I didn't do it and all of you were yelling…

Kankuro: But TenTen wasn't…

Naruto: Ah ha then it was you!

TenTen: What…I…

Shino: Then you did do it!

TenTen: I don't even know what you're talking about!

Neji: TenTen I thought you were done with the jealousy. This is low!

TenTen: You don't believe me but you said…

Neji: I know what I said and I'm not sure I still mean it…

TenTen: (shocked) but…You…fine…Screw you!

Kimea: Can you please get back to commenting please that's what people want to hear!

Sakura: Ok then I'll start. I understand the protective thing but the naughty...well I kind of liked it!

Kiba: See I told you she was a man!

Naruto: How dare you speak about Sakura that way! (Punches Kiba)

Kiba: God it was a joke! (Rubs head)

Sakura: Umm…thanks Naruto! (Blush)

Naruto: No problem Sakura!

Kiba: Oh Sakura and Naruto sitting in a tree…

Sakura: (Abuse to Kiba)

Gaara: Well I get your point Temari!

Neji: As do I now we understand now!

Hinata: R-really?!?!

Neji: YES I must be more protective so you wouldn't ever sing anything like that ever again!

Gaara: And I understand that I don't care anymore!

Temari+Hinata: (sweat drop)

Shikamaru: Really then Temari…

Temari: No.

Shikamaru: (hurt) Oh ok then. God she really must hate me!

Temari: (sighs) It's not that I don't hate you. It's just I want to be friends ya know! Must first you need to get over it ok!

Shikamaru: I guess we can be friends! (Smile)

Temari: (Smiles)

Kimea: Ok I know your having a moment and everything but would someone get up here and sing!

Naruto: I'll do it!

Kimea: OK then!

Shino: But what about Hinata's sing to you!

Naruto: Ah Hinata can I just sing this one song?

Hinata: S-sure N-Naruto-kun g-go a-ahead. (Blush)

Naruto: Thanks! (grabs the microphone and sing to Sakura)

Naruto: _Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late? (Kissing her)

Everyone: (waiting Sakura for hit Naruto)

Naruto+Sakura: (Still kissing)

Everyone: 0.0

Naruto+Sakura: (Still making out)

Everyone: 0.0

Naruto+Sakura: (Still lip locked)

Kimea: Ok this is going nowhere!

Kiba: They kind of look like Temari and Shikamaru!

Temari: Wait we looked like that!

Shino: Yeah pretty much!

Shikamaru: Wow!

Lee: Hmm…I don't know! Temari's and Shikamaru's makouts were passionate and you can feel the heat. But them god this is snores ville

Naruto+Sakura: (Fall to the floor)

Lee: Well that's better! But they still could…

Gaara: Lee stop giving them ideas.

Sasuke: Well it's about time the idiots found each other!

Neji: Well it's good we don't act like that huh TenTen!

TenTen: Fuck off!

Neji: Aww TenTen I forgive for what you did!

TenTen: But that's just it I did do anything!

Neji: (shakes his head) TenTen!

TenTen: Don't TenTen me!

Hinata: Sakura and Naruto! Naruto and Sakura! Together!

Kimea: Umm…Hinata are you ok?

Hinata: (crazy laughter) Sakura and Naruto! Naruto and Sakura!

Kimea: Ok I think she'd snapped!

Hinata: Damn straight I've snapped!

Everyone: (shocked)

Hinata: Don't give me that you assholes!

Everyone: (Shocked)

Hinata: What did I say!

Everyone: (Silent!)

Hinata: That's better!

Naruto: Wow Hinata calm down!

Sakura: Yeah don't get so touchy!

Hinata: Touchy, you're the slut all over Naruto!

Sakura: Slut!

Hinata: I didn't stutter, bitch!

Sakura: (shocked)

Naruto: Hey Hinata just chill!

Hinata: Oh don't tell me to chill! You're the one always bouncing around and saying whatever you want. Well now it's my turn bastard!

Neji: HINATA!

Hinata: Don't Hinata me I'll kick your ass, too!

Everyone: (Shocked)

Hinata: Someone does that one more time and I'll kill all of you!

Gaara: Wow I think I like her more now!

Lee: I know aggressive women are so hot!

Sasuke: She's so sexy!

Hinata: Oh you haven't seen anything yet!

Neji: Ok that's enough!

Hinata: Nope it's just starting! Cause now I have a song for all the boys except Naruto!(Jumps on stage)Mic!

Kimea: H-he-here! (Hands her microphone)

Hinata: Thanks!

Kimea: Ok so next we have Hinata!

(Music plays)

Hinata: _Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
(starts to dance)  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off (unzips her jacket)  
Sweat'n till my clothes come off (Pulls it of to show a tight tang top)_

_(jumps of the stage) (sings and dances around Kiba)_

_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action  
_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

_(sings and dances around Sasuke)_

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that _

_(sings and dances around Lee)_

_Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n till my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking_

_(sings and dances around Gaara)_

_Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival _

_(sings and dances around Kankuro)_

_Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

_(sings and dances around Shino)_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival _

_(gets back on stage)_

_Rowdy  
(Let's get dirty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirty)  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirty)  
Wanna get dirty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what?_

Everyone: (shocked)

Hinata: What did I say about that!

Everyone: (jaw drops)

Hinata: That's better!

Kimea: Well that was really out of character! Oh well we'll find out next time what everyone thought of Hinata's performance!

Hinata: Did I say you can talk!

Kimea: No.

Hinata: Then shut the fuck up!

Kimea: I'm sorry!


	10. Crawling to my boo!

**Kimea:** Well I am now updating! Do I know when I'll be able to get up the next? Nope! But maybe on Sunday cause I have to go vist my stepfathers famliy for thankgiving! So sorry! But I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!

* * *

Kimea: Can I talk now? 

Hinata: Sure go!

Kimea: Well my last part was something huh?!?! I mean Hinata with the whole dirty thing yeah that was interesting? I mean at first I wasn't going to do it but then I thought how I always…

Kiba: Would you get on with it!

Kimea: Huh?

Sasuke: We want to comment!

Kimea: So?

Gaara: SO hurry the fuck up!

Kimea: But this is my fanfiction I can take as long as I want and…

Hinata: Ok that's enough start it!

Kimea: But no one said the disclaimer!

Hinata: What did I say?

Kimea: Fine, fine I'll start!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Welcome back to my Ninja Karaoke Idol! Last time on the show…

Ino: Hinata went insane!

Hinata: (death glare) Note to self Ino hit by bus 7:30!

Gaara: I think I'm in love!

Kimea: Well that's kind of what happened…

Hinata: (death glare)

Kimea: I mean Hinata sung us a very interesting song! Roll it!

(Type rolls)

Hinata: _Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
(starts to dance)  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off (unzips her jacket)  
Sweat'n till my clothes come off (Pulls it of to show a tight tang top)  
(type ends)_

Kimea: It was really something wasn't it!

Kiba: I'll say! (Wolf howl)

Naruto: I thought you were a dog!

Kiba: Just forget it! Hinata I thought it was smoking!

Hinata: I bet!

Lee: Hinata you were unbelievable that was possibly the hottest thing ever! The male species thanks you!

Hinata: Uh-huh

Shikamaru: It was very nice Hinata!

Hinata: Oh yeah I'm sorry I didn't dance for you! I guess we could do that later! (Wink)

Ino: Hey back of he's mine!

Hinata: For now anyway! Just watch your back!

Ino: Was that a threat?

Hinata: Did it sound like one?

Gaara: (down on one knee in front of Hinata) that's it, marry me?

Temari: Oh get over yourself! (Pulls him away)

Sakura: I don't know why you liked it so much? All she did was like strip and give you guys lap dances?

Sasuke: Did you just hear what you said? Any guy in his right mind would want that!

Sakura: Not my Naruto!!!

Hinata: YOUR NARUTO!

Sakura: Yep MY Naruto!

Hinata: (jumps on Sakura and starts to pulls her hair)

Sakura: Ow get off my, you ho! (Punches her)

Lee: Finally a real cat fight!!! GO Hinata!

TenTen: God Lee what am I going to do with you?

Lee: Anything you want!

Neji: Lee what did I say…

TenTen: OK Lee!

Everyone: (shocked)

Lee: Score!

Neji: TenTen, what are you doing!?!?!

TenTen: What I'm tried of trying to get you so I'll stick with Lee!

Neji: But TenTen…

Lee: (sings) I got TenTen and you don't! I got TenTen and you don't! I got TenTen and you don't! I got TenTen and you don't!

Neji: Lee you've got five seconds!

Lee: Why you going to kill me?

Neji: 5…4…3…!

Lee: And why would that be, oh yeah because I got TenTen and you don't! I got TenTen and you don't!

TenTen: Come on Lee! (Pulls him away from Neji before he got hurt!)

Naruto: Man that must suck huh Neji!

Neji: … (Death glare)

Kimea: Well that was…

Hinata+Sakura: (Roll across the stage fighting)

Hinata: What happened with you and Sasuke, did the rejection finally get through that thick forehead of yours? (Punch)

Ino: YEAH go Hinata!

Everyone: Huh?

Ino: What I love a god forehead joke!

Sakura: What Hinata, mad Naruto wanted me over you? (Kicks her in to a wall)

Hinata: (crying) Sakura, w-why w-would y-you s-say t-that? (Rubs her eyes)

Sakura: What are you talking about you're the one who started this?

Hinata: B-but I d-didn't t-think y-you r-really h-hurt m-me!?! (Boys except Neji run over to her)

Sasuke: God Sakura what is your problem? (Helps her up)

Sakura: What but I…

Shino: Did you really have to make her cry?

Sakura: But I…

Gaara: You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand?

Sakura: She's the one who started this!?!

Lee: But she was blinded my by her love!

Sakura: But…

Naruto: Honestly I thought better of you Sakura?

Sakura: What?!?!

Neji: Oh you guys shut up!

Gaara: What are you talking about you should be most upset…

Kiba: Yeah your cousins over here…

Neji: Playing you guys for fools!

Boys: What!

Hinata: (evil laugh) Well it seems I can't fool you can I?

Neji: It looks that way doesn't it?

Temari: I told you she was good!

TenTen: Wait I don't get it?

Naruto: I second that!

Neji: This is why I'm so protective of Hinata. When she gets hurt in an emotional way she gets real aggressive and well simply put a bitch in my opinion.

Kimea: How did you know that, there is no way you could have known!

Shikamaru: Just pay up!

Kimea: But how would you know something like that? (Hands him 2 fifties)

Shikamaru: I have my ways (Hands Temari a fifty)

Kimea: Hey you guys hustled me!

Temari: NO, it was a friendly little wager!

Kimea: Whatever you jacked me!

Temari+Shikamaru: Yeah we did! (Smile at each other)

Shikamaru: Now this just might be better then making out!

Temari: Yeah but I kind of missed that! (Wink)

Shikamaru: (blush)

Sakura: Hey can we get back to Hinata now?

Kimea: Yeah sure what ever. You guys up for a game of gold fish!

Both: You're on!

Neji: So like I was saying when ever she gets upset or hurt she gets really aggressive to a point were she either kills everyone or she'll try to take over the world!

Ino: Well what do we do about it?

Neji: Oh that's simple all we have to do is… (Gets knocked out)

Hinata: Opps... I guess we'll never know now! (Evil smile)

Lee: But how? What?

Hinata: Don't question me!

Everyone: Yes ma'am!

Hinata: Well seeing how I don't know which to do kill you or world domination thing someone entertain me!

Kimea: Hey, hey, hey I don't care who you are I run this show got that!

FBI dude: So you're the author of this story?

Kimea: Of course I thought of everything it's all mine!

FBI dude: Well I'm here to collect the money from the author.

Kimea: Money what money?

FBI dude: You're being sued for claming to own Naruto!

Kimea: Wait I think there has been a misunderstanding. I don't Naruto!

FBI dude: Well did you do your disclaimer?

Kimea: I…uh…um…

FBI dude: And that's why I need the money!

Kimea: Well you see I…

Temari+Shikamaru: (counting money they won from Kimea)

Kimea: I don't have any!

FBI dude: Then you'll have to come with me! (Grabs her)

Kimea: Hey wait where are we going?

FBI dude: Feudal prison!

Kimea: What the hell? (Kicks and screams) Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!

FBI dude: (Knocks Kimea out and takes her out of the room)

Shino: Seeing how the authors gone we can leave!

Kiba: Thank god this was getting strange!

Hinata: Well it's not over yet I said you'll be entertaining me now!

Sakura: And if we don't!

Hinata: I'll kill you, plain and simple.

Sakura: Yeah right!

Hinata: Well Sakura I'd be glad to show you!

Sakura: Well I…

Sasuke: (covers her mouth) As much as I'd like to see that! It seems there is nothing we can do but go along with her!

Sakura: What but I could so take her!

Hinata: Aww b-but S-sakura I d-didn't d-do a-anything t-to y-you! (Eyes build with tears)

Guys: Are you ok Hinata? Sakura would you just back off? She didn't do anything?

Sakura: I see your point! I guess I can't do anything about it huh?

Hinata: Well that you all understand let the show begin! Ok first off let me tell you something, absolutely no love songs! You got that NONE at all or I'll kill you faster then you can say opps!

Temari: Then what do you want use to sing?

Hinata: You figure it out! And like I said NO love an any part of it!

Shino: Well Sasuke I think it's time!

Naruto: Time for what?

Sasuke: I agree come on lets do it!

(Both Shino and Sasuke get on stage and start to sing)

Shino: _crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Sasuke: _there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem _

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
Shino:_ (without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _  
Sasuke: _I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

Shino: _crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

Sasuke: _discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
its haunting how i cant seem... _

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
Shino: _(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _  
Sasuke: _I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
_  
Together: _crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real _

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

Shino: _there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming,_

Sasuke: _confusing what is real  
_Shino: _this lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling, _

Sasuke: _confusing what is real__  
_

Hinata: That was very entertaining thank you boys!

Shino+Sasuke: No Problem!

Naruto: Well I thought…

Hinata: Did anyone ask you?

Naruto: No but…

Hinata: Well then shut your mouth! Does anyone have something to say?

Everyone: (shake there head no)

Neji: I do!

Hinata: You again!

Neji: Yeah and Hinata I think it's about time you go back to your old self!

Hinata: Like hell I'll go back!

(Door busts open)

Kimea: Finally you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get back here! First I had to…

Hinata: No one cares now sit down and shut up!

Kimea: (laughs) Oh yeah Hinata still evil I see well we can change that can't we!

Hinata: You know?

Kimea: You wouldn't believe the information the FBI has!

Hinata: So just cause you know doesn't mean anything!

Kimea: You think! Well let's find out (pulls of a bowl of Ramen)

Hinata: You wouldn't!

Kimea: Oh I would! Naruto…

Hinata: No! (tries to run)

Kimea: I'll give you this ramen if you pin Hinata down for me!

Sakura: Oh come on Naruto isn't won over that easy!

Naruto: (already has her pinned) So do I get the ramen now!

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: What, she said ramen!

Hinata: Naruto, I demand you get off me right now!

Naruto: But Hinata I liked you much more when you were shy and quiet!

Hinata: (blush) No don't say that! Stop! (Struggles to get out)

Kimea: Naruto, keep her down and keep her blushing and I'll give you as much ramen to can eat!

Naruto: Alright then, Hinata you know you were really cute when you stuttered!

Hinata: (blush) No stop it! Get off!

Kimea: Take it away Neji!

(Music starts)

Neji: _There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

(pulls TenTen on stage)

Neji: _Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby _

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

TenTen: _I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo _

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Neji: _It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_  
TenTen_: I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo  
_  
Neji: _My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo _

TenTen: _My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

Neji_:(grabs her hand) It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo  
_  
Together: _I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock_

Kimea: Aww that was adorable!

Lee: Neji how dare you do that to my TenTen…

TenTen: (staring at Neji) Lee?

Lee: Yes!

TenTen: I'm kind of into someone else right now so it's over!

Lee: Fine! It doesn't matter I'm still into Temari!

Shikamaru: (kicks Lee) She doesn't like you like that!

Temari: Thank you so much!

Lee: But Temari…

Sakura: Hello back to the Hinata thing!

Kimea: Oh yeah so how is she doing!

Hinata: (blushing like crazy) No stop! I'll never go back!

Kimea: But we got her to blush and we had a love song so why isn't it working!

Neji+TenTen: (staring at each other)

Kimea: Hello Neji!

Neji: (stare)

Kimea: NEJI!!!I need your help!

Neji: Huh what you say?

Kimea: The song didn't work and neither did Naruto so what do we do now!

Neji: Well seeing how we have to blush her into unconsciousness (sp) I think we only one option.

Sasuke: Which would be?

Neji: We need Naruto to kiss her!

Sakura: What! Well Neji I don't know if you know this but at the moment Naruto is with me!

Neji: I know Sakura but we need him to do it!

Naruto: Never, I like Hinata but I love Sakura and I'll never cheat on her!

Neji: It's not cheating!

TenTen: Think of it more like helping out a friend!

Naruto: No I wouldn't do it!

Kimea: Please I can't think of another way to change her back!

Naruto: Fine but I'll do it under one condition.

Kimea: Ok what is it!

Naruto: Come here (whispers to Kimea)

Kimea: Oh god it's hopeless he'll never go for it that!

Sasuke: What does he want?

Kimea: Well I'm glad you asked (whispers to Sasuke)

Sasuke: (death glare at Naruto) No!

Naruto: Then I guess I wouldn't kiss her!

Hinata: HA ha I'm here to stay! Now get off of me!

Ino: Please Sasuke!

Sasuke: Nope.

Shikamaru: God just say it then we all will be done with this!

Sasuke: NO!

Kimea: Come on think of Hinata! She really needs your help!

Sasuke: Fine... but I'm not saying the last part!

Naruto: Ok then just say the beginning!

Sasuke: OK! Hello my name is…

Naruto: Say it!

Sasuke: SasuGay.

Naruto: And…

Sasuke: And I am a horrible ninja…

Naruto: But…

Sasuke: But Naruto is…

Naruto: Naruto who?

Sasuke: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: What about him?

Sasuke: I'll kill him if he wouldn't shut the fuck up!

Naruto: Fine then get on with it!

Sasuke: Ok SomynameisSasuGayandIamahorribleninjabutNarutoUzumakiisthebestninjaeverheissogreathe'llbethenexthokage! There I said it!

Naruto: But they didn't even hear you!

Sasuke: To bad I said it now get on with it!

Naruto: Fine I'll do it! (Leans in to kiss Hinata)

Hinata: No! No! Stop it! Get off! Now… (Cut off by the kiss)

Naruto: (Leans off of Hinata) Are you back Hinata?

Hinata: (red as an apple) N-Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Hey guys she's back!

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: Huh?

Hinata: (Punches him into a wall) Ever do that again and I'll make sure you'll never be able kiss again got that!

Everyone: (Shocked)

Hinata: And for the rest of you!(cracks her knuckles)

Kimea: Run for your lives!

Everyone: (runs)

Kimea: (running) Ok catch in next time to see what happens! God why are we always running for our lives on this thing!Bye!


	11. Disney Filter!

**Kimea:** Well seeing how I'm trying to plan out the rest of the story I give you my first filter! Why cause every story has one ok! SO just read a enjoy! BUt also feel free to comment! Please and Thank you!

* * *

Kimea: (Hiding under a rock) Well I think we're safe now!

Ino: Safe, we're being chanced by a lunatic how is that safe?

Kiba: Hey she's not a lunatic!

Sakura: Oh come on if you believed that you wouldn't be under here now would you!

Sasuke: She has a point!

Sakura: Really Sasuke you think so?!?!

Naruto: Sakura, you're sounding like a fangirl again!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto! Now what were you saying Sasuke!

Temari: God be quiet if you yell she'll find us!

Shikamaru: Now she has a point!

TenTen: Fine then everyone stay quiet.

(Silence)

Temari: Hey have you guys seen Gaara?

Kankuro: No why? Don't tell me you lost him?

Ino: Hey what's the problem?

Temari: We can't find Gaara.

Kiba: So what's the problem?

Naruto: Yeah that seams like a good thing!

Kankuro+Temari: (look at each other and get from under the rock)

Shikamaru: Hey where are you going?

Temari: We have to go find Gaara!

Lee: But what about Hinata?

Kankuro: If we don't find Gaara now there'll be a whole lot more to worry about!

Neji: Like what?

Temari: Let's just say your cousins not the only one with another side!

Lee: Really…then I should come with you!

TenTen: Why do you need to go?

Lee: I have no idea. I just have this urge to go with them.

Shikamaru: Then I'll be leaving too.

Ino: But why?

Shikamaru: I have a feeling about something! (Glaring at Lee)

Ino: Then I'll come too.

Kimea: Then can I come?

Temari: Damn it I don't care who comes just as long as we leave now!

Kimea: Oh but before that I need someone to say it!

Shino: BleedingSoulKimea don't own anything used in the following fic!

Kimea: Tally Ho!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TenTen: What the hell is Tally ho!

Kimea: I don't know I just had the urge to say it!

Kankuro: Whatever let's get going!

Everyone: (Start walking one by one through the forest and start to sing)

Lee: _We're following the leader_

Shino: _The leader_

Kiba: _The leader_

Naruto: _We're following the leader_

Neji: _Where ever he shall go!_

Ino: That sucks I hate that song! Peter pan is so gay!

Lee: NO HE'S NOT AND THE SONG IS NOT STUPID! PETER PAN PWNS ALL I TELL YOU, HE RULES!

Everyone: O.o

TenTen: Ok Lee peter pan rule lets just try singing something else ok!

Kankuro: Oh I know one!

Kimea: Ok well next we'll have Kankuro sing for us.

Kiba: You know where not in the studio anymore you don't have to do that!

Kimea: I know but it's all I'm good at. (Sulks)

Kiba: I didn't mean to offend you!

Kimea: No it's ok your right!

Kankuro: Hello I finally get a part to sing in the story and you want to waste is flirting with Kiba!

Kimea: Yeah kind of.

Shikamaru: Come on let's just get on with it.

Kankuro: Fine!

Everyone: (start to walk)

Kankuro: _I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me!_

Lee: Ok now that is worse then my peter pan song!

Kankuro: Na ah I was good!

Temari: I'm sorry brother but that really did suck!

Ino: Can someone give us a good song to walk to?

Naruto: I know one and it rules can I sing it.

Everyone: Whatever (start to walk again)

Naruto: _I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!  
_Kiba:_ Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair  
_Naruto:_ I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Sasuke: Ok now Pinocchio over here did a way better job!

Naruto: What was that!

Neji: Ok how about no more Disney songs you guys!

TenTen: Yeah Neji has a point!

Shikamaru: I got a song!

Sakura: Sure it's not Disney!

Shikamaru: Promise!

Everyone: (more searching for Gaara)

Shikamaru: _We are the pirates who don't do anything,  
we just stay at home, and lie around.  
And if you ask us, to do anything,  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything_.

Temari: Oh that's really motivating!

Shikamaru: I know right!

Kimea: (raises her hand) I have a song! It's not Disney but it always motives me.

Everyone: No it's ok we can walk in silence!

Kimea: To bad I'm author so I rule!

Lee: NO PETER PAN RULES!

Kimea: Right ok I'll start!

Everyone: (begin to walk again)

Kimea: _Dunnunda, dunnunda, dunnunda- da da da da_

Naruto: What the hell is that!

Kimea: It's Pirates of the Caribbean, mate!

Temari: With Jack sparrow as Johnny Depp!

TenTen: Oh my god I love him!

Ino: Orlando Bloom is so hotter!

Sakura: For once you're right Ino!

Temari+TenTen: No he's not Johnny is so hotter!

Ino+Sakura: Orlando!

Temari+TenTen: Johnny!

Ino+Sakura: Orlando!

Temari+TenTen: Johnny!

Ino+Sakura: Orlando!

Temari+TenTen: Johnny!

Ino+Sakura: Orlando!

Temari+TenTen: Johnny!

Boys: (confused)

Kimea: You've never heard of PoC!

Boys: No.

Kimea: Oh well! Let's keep moving!

Everyone: (continue to walk)

Kimea: _Dunnunda, dunnunda, dunnunda- da da da da Dunnunda, dunnunda, dunnunda- da da da da Dunnunda, dunnunda, dunnunda- da da da da_

Ino+Sakura: Orlando!

Temari+TenTen: Johnny!

Ino+Sakura: Orlando!

Temari+TenTen: Johnny!

Neji: Shh do you hear that!

TenTen: Hear what? (Clings to Neji)

Shino: I hear it too.

Kiba: It sounds like singing!

Sasuke: It's so pretty!

Boys: Must follow! (Act like zombies go to find the voice)

Sakura: Hey what's up with them?

Kimea: They have all be come zombies trapped under an evil witches spell!

Sakura: I don't think so!

Ino: I don't know!

Temari: Well we'd better follow then before something bad happens!

Girls: Right (go off to find the boys)

TenTen: Wait I think we're getting closer!

Ino: Yeah I hear it too.

Sakura: Ok but lets approach quietly!

Girls: (walk slowly and quietly till the see Hinata sitting on a rock with all the boys around her singing)

Hinata: _Come to me children and follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
With all my power I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams, hopes and illusions_

Sakura: Oh my god

Kimea: Told you they were zombies

Temari: Damn it! (Pulls out a twenty)

Kimea: (takes the money, does happy dance and yells) Oh yeah go me oh yeah go me!

Sakura: (Covers her mouth) Quiet or…

Hinata: I know your there better come out before something bad happens!

(Dramatic music)

Announcer: Well the girls make it out alive? Will Hinata go back to herself? Where is Gaara? And who's hotter Johnny or Orlando? Find out…

Kimea: What the hell this is my show what do you think you're doing?

Announcer: Those and other question might be answered next time on…

Kimea: Hello just asked you a question.

Announcer: And I'll answer it next time on… Ninja Karaoke Idol!

Kimea: Hey...


	12. I'll love you on a Bad Day!

**Kimea**: Hey you guys. Let me start off with this. I am so so so so so so so so so so very very very very sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just with the hoidays and school I really didn't have time to get to it. So sorry again and enjoy!

* * *

Kimea: So what's the deal we have an announcer now? 

Director: Well yeah! We found having an announcer on some things boast the rating by 2.

Kimea: But I was the announcer before why can't I stay it.

Director: We also found it's a whole lot cheaper for someone else to do it.

Kimea: But you don't even pay me!

Director: Yes we know but…

Kimea: WHY CAN'T I BE THE ANNOUNCER?

Director: Because I hate your voice!

Kimea: (Shocked) that's so mean. (Cries)

Director: Yeah yeah the world hates you. Let's get on with to show?

Kimea: No! (Sulks)

Director: Come on Kimea!

Kimea: NO! (More sulking)

Announcer: Will Kimea ever stop sulking? Is her voice really that bad? And why wouldn't she get on with the…

Kimea: Hey nobody asked you!

Announcer: Why is she mad at me? Is she PMSing or just a Bitch?

Kimea: Hey retard shut the fuck up!

Announcer: I'm I really a retarded? And will I ever shut the fuck up?

Kimea: Yes, and you'd better or else I…

Announcer: What will Kimea do to me?

Kimea: I gut your bloody eyes with a fucking fish hook you question specking asshole!

Announcer: …

Kimea: Yeah that's what I thought.

Director: God Kimea you already frighten Gaara away now the announcer!

Kimea: Hey that wasn't me!

Announcer: Did Kimea really frighten Gaara away? Will she really gut my eyes out with a fish hook?

Kimea: Will you ever stop specking in question form?

Announcer: Are you making fun of me? Or are you serious?

Kimea: GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Announcer: NO?

Kimea: Hey that's not a question.

Announcer: Yes it is?

Kimea: No it wasn't. You just added a question mark to the end of it.

Announcer: No I didn't?

Kimea: Look you did it again!

Announcer: NO I didn't?

Kimea: Yes you did!

Director: Can we just get on with it.

Kimea: Fine but I'm not saying it.

Director: Fine!

Announcer: Does BleedingSoulKimea own Naruto or any songs used in the following fic?

Kimea: NO that was the whole point of you saying it!

Director: Just start the blasted show!

Kimea: Ok ok!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ino: Oh god now what?

Hinata: I said come out.

Announcer: The girls come out of there hiding places

Hinata: Well?

Sakura: Well what?

Hinata: Well what do you want?

TenTen: You know why we're here!

Hinata: Right?!?

Ino: Wait why are we here. We were avoiding her before so why come now!

Temari: Hello…she took the boys.

Ino: But is that any reason to die!

Kimea: (gasp) And you call yourself a fangirl!

Ino: Hey I never said that.

TenTen: Can we get back the point please.

Ino: Which is?

Temari: The boys!

Ino: What about then?

Sakura: We have to save them.

Ino: Why they look pretty happy the way they are!

Boys: (Moan like zombies)

TenTen: Right!

Ino: I just don't see why we have to save then.

Kimea: Because the author said so. Now go.

Ino: Whatever I'm not doing nothing for anyone.

Temari: Fine then we'll save the boys all by ourselves and I'm sure Shikamaru will be so happy I saved him that he'll forget about poor lonely you.

Sakura: And Sasuke will fall for me, leaving you with no one.

Ino: Like hell I'll let that happen. Come girls lets get then.

Hinata: You are all complete fools. Boys go…

Boys: (Grab each girl from behind before they could even attack.)

Temari: (trying to get loose) Let go Kankuro! Come on Shika let go of me!

Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto stop it, let go!

Ino: Chouji let me go!

TenTen: OK Lee let go! Neji has me!

Ino: Hey we're supposed to be captured!

TenTen: Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it!

Kimea: You know Kiba you were always my favorite character. And Shino I always thought your bugs were really cool.

Hinata: Enough with the annoying dribble. Kill them all.

Girls: (Gasp) What!

Hinata: Hello evil maniacal villain here what you expect. A Tea party. I don't think so.

Temari: So you're decide for us to be murdered by the people we love the most.

Ino: People we Love?

Hinata: Yeah pretty much.

TenTen: Wait I finally get Neji and you want him to kill me.

Hinata: Yeah but that's not the worse part…

Ino: Wait I don't love Chouji!

Hinata: Ok interrupt me one more time and I'll make sure you'll love anyone.

Ino: Well that was a hallow threat.

Hinata: What!

Ino: You said you were already going to kills us so that threat really didn't mean anything!

Hinata: Ok for that you get to die first.

Ino: What I'm just pointing out the obvious.

Sakura: This from a girl; who couldn't figure out why we had to save the boys.

Hinata: God would you all just shut up before I plunge you in the seventh level of hell!

Everyone: …

Hinata: That's better. Now kill then all.

Temari: Don't we even get a last request.

Hinata: NO!

Sakura: Come on every great villain lets the victims have one more request.

Hinata: Fine just make it quick. What do you want? (snaps her fingers and the boys let them go)

Ino: To live!

Hinata: Not going to happen.

Ino: Damn!

Temari: So girls what do we want most in the whole entire world?

TenTen: I want to say good-bye! (Turning around to face Neji!)

Hinata: What?

TenTen: (Plants a kiss on Neji) Good-bye!

Neji: Good-bye where are you going!

TenTen: (teary) Neji you're back! (Hugs him)

Neji: Right where did I go?

TenTen: You where under Hinata's spell and you where going to kill me! (Crying on him)

Neji: I would never do that! (Holds her)

Kimea: It's like a lifetime movie. I'm getting teary. (Teary) _(See proof)_

Hinata: But how?

TenTen: It's love!

Hinata: What's love?

TenTen: That's how you break the spell of a loveless witch. Is with love. (Hugging Neji)

Kimea: Man this is sounding really sappy.

TenTen: Don't blame me you're the writer.

Kimea: Wow I'm really sappy!

Sakura: That's not the point. Now I can save Sasuke with my kiss. (Tries to kiss Sasuke)

Sasuke: Wow what happ-SAKURA WHAT THE HELL! (Moves)

Sakura: Darn it.

Ino: I guess one sided love works too. Which means… oh Shika-?

Temari: (Kissing Shikamaru) Oh I'm sorry did you want him!

Ino: Damn you!

Shikamaru: Well that was fun.

Ino: Man there's no one left for me to kiss.

Temari: There's always Chouji (pecks Kankuro on the cheek)

Ino: Like hell I'll do that.

Shikamaru: I think I can get Chouji!

Everyone: O.O

Shikamaru: Not like that!

Everyone: (sweatdrop) Sorry.

Shikamaru: (pulls out a bag of chips)

Chouji: Food!

Announcer: So all girls go around spreading their love to each boy till each one is free!

Kimea: Damn Announcer sounds like a hippie. Spread the love and we'll be free! Yeah right!

Sasuke: So now what!

Kiba: Well we are all free so all that's left is…

Neji: Hinata!

Hinata: (On the ground passed out)

Kiba: WTF!

Naruto: What happened?

Gaara: Did I do something wrong?

Temari: Gaara there you are!

Neji: What did you do to Hinata?

Gaara: I'm sorry I was talking to her and…

Lee: Wait did you just apologize!

Everyone: (Gasp) He did!

Gaara: Yeah but it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen.

Neji: What did you do? (Mad)

Gaara: Well you see while guys were…well you know. She looked really upset. So I…

Neji: SO YOU WHAT? (Mad as hell)

Gaara: (scared) I-I-I-I-I

Neji: WHAT DID YOU DO? (About to kill someone)

Temari: Calm down Neji. When he's like this it better to be nice then forceful. Otherwise he'll pass out.

Neji: Pass out?

Kankuro: Yeah sound like anyone you know?

Neji: Fine just get on with it!

Naruto: So what did you do to Hinata?

Gaara: I sang her a song.

Sasuke: A song?

Gaara: Well I sing it when ever I'm upset.

Temari: Wait you sung THAT to her!

Neji: Wait what did he sing!

Kankuro: No wonder she got knocked out.

Everyone but Sand: What was it!?!?

Kimea: Hey just sing it for them.

Gaara: Ok! Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

Ino: What that's not a bad song.

Temari: Thank god! It was that song.

Neji: But I don't think that could really knock her out.

Gaara: Well you see after I sung it she got really upset and how she hated love so…

Kankuro: SO he did sing it.

Neji: Damnit what do you sing.

Kimea: Just sing it for them.

Temari: NO run!

Gaara: I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me TOO!

I love you,  
You love me,  
We're best friends like friends should be,  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me too.

Everyone but Gaara: x.x

Gaara: Why does that always happen? Now I'm all alone.

Hinata: Gaara-kun a-are y-you al-alright?

Gaara: Hinata you're awake. (Clings to her)

Hinata: Y-yeah b-but w-what h-happened? (red)

Gaara: Well I sang a song and they all passed out.

Hinata: W-well w-what s-should we do n-now?

Gaara: I really don't know.

Announcer: Now that everyone passed out is seemed the right thing to do was to head back to the studio.

Gaara: Oh thanks.

Hinata: W-wait w-why do we w-want to do that?

Announcer: I don't know I don't write this crap. If it was up to me I'd write on their faces!

Kimea: Well your not the writer so there. Do what I said.

Gaara: Weren't you just knocked out.

Kimea: Oh yeah x.x

Gaara+Hinata: Weird!

Announcer: So Gaara and Hinata gather their friends and head back to the studio.

Gaara: Ok we're here now, so know what do we do?

Hinata: I th-think we have to w-wait till t-they w-wake up.

Announcer: So they both wait for friends to wake up. While playing goldfish to pass the time!

Hinata: G-got any 7s?

Gaara: Gold fish! Got any 3s?

Hinata: No go-goldfish! Got any Qu-queens?

Announcer: Ok this is getting boring can we just speed this up!

Director: Sure go ahead.

Announcer: 5 hours later.

Gaara: Wow that was the longest game of goldfish I've ever played

Sakura: What about fish?

Chouji: Gilled fish, fried fish, baked fish, raw fish, fish sandwich, fish cakes, fish casserole, tuna fish, sammon, angle fish…

Ino: Not that kind of fish.

Naruto: Red fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish _(ahh Dr Seuss good time, good times.) _

Kiba: No goldfish.

Naruto: Red fish, goldfish they're both colors.

Sasuke: Idiot!

Temari: Well that was a nice nap. (Stretches)

Shikamaru: I've had better. And on softer places.

Temari: Like where?

Lee: (about to talk)

TenTen: (covers Lee's mouth) Don't even go there!

Naruto: So now what do we do?

(Silence)

Everyone: (Stares and Kimea)

Kimea: What?

Shino: You're the author.

Kimea: So...

Kankuro: What do we do?

Kimea: Well I'm not really sure!

Everyone: (Sweatdrop)

Ino: Well if you don't have anymore material I'm leaving.

Temari: I think we should leave, too.

Kiba: Yeah it's time to pick up Akamaru anyway. _(I was wondering where he was)_

Kimea: Wait I don't want you to leave.

Sakura: Well you don't have any more stuff for us to do. So I think it's time to leave.

Kimea: Well I do have one thing we can do!

Neji: Which would be?

Kimea: We can have a "You pick."

TenTen: What's a "you pick!"

Kimea: Well I'm glad you asked? It's where you the viewers tell us here at the show what you want the characters to sing.

Ino: Say what now?

Kimea: The people who are watching get to pick what the want to see. Like for example if a friend of mine like InuElricgirl wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke do a duet for "anything you can do I can do better" you guys would have to sing it.

Sasuke: Like hell I'll ever do that!

Naruto: Right I'm a star all by myself I don't need that baka.

Kimea: IT was an example. But yeah you would have to.

Temari: So pretty much anything could happen.

Kimea: Yep that's what's so wonderful about it.

Kiba: Wait but we never finished Hinata's…

Sakura: (Covers his mouth) Be quiet do you want her to go all evil anything.

Hinata: N-no it's ok Sakura-san.

Neji: Are you sure Hinata?

Hinata: Yes I'm f-fine and I'm so-sorry for all the tr-trouble I've c-caused.

Ino: No its ok you just turned the boys into zombies, tired to kill us and take over the world it's no problem.

Hinata: Oh I'm s-sorry.

Shikamaru: Geez Ino cut her some slack.

Ino: God will it ever end.

Kimea: Nope but Kiba does have a point. We never did get a winner. So Hinata…

Hinata: Well I re-really…I m-mean I'm n-not…I really umm…

Sakura: Hey I just thought of something?

Everyone: WHAT?!?!

Sakura: Why don't we vote on it?

Temari: But the boys are part of the it so they'll just vote for themselves.

Sakura: Then just us girls then. I mean if that's ok with you Hinata.

Hinata: O...k...

Neji: Nope that is not going to happen.

Sakura: Ok you can vote too.

Neji: Well I think that's a pretty good idea.

TenTen: Then it's settled.

Sakura: Ok so our chooses to pick from are Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke.

Guys left out: Hey what about us!

Ino: You guys didn't sing to her so you're out.

GLO: Damn!

Sakura: So you can vote as many times as you want ok.

Girls and Neji: Got it.

Sakura: So all in favor of Sasuke.

TenTen+Temari+Neji: (Raise hands)

TenTen: I liked his song.

Neji: He seems like he can protect her.

Temari: I just don't want Ino to have him.

Ino: Bitch!

Sakura: What I want my Sasuke.

TenTen: I thought you were with Naruto.

Sakura: He kissed Hinata so I'm leaving him.

Naruto: What?

Sakura: You heard me.

Naruto: (Cries in the corner)

Sakura: Ok 3 for Sasuke. All in favor of Kiba.

TenTen+Sakura+Ino: (raise hands)

TenTen: Come on puppy love how can I say no to that.

Sakura: I think they'll look good together.

Ino: As long as she is not with my Sasuke.

Sakura: YOUR Sasuke.

Neji: I really don't like dogs.

Temari: I kind of liked Ino with Kiba.

Ino: What?!?!

Temari: Or with Chouji which ever comes first.

Ino: I'll kill you!

Sakura: Ok 3 for Kiba. All in favor of Gaara.

Temari+Sakura+TenTen: (Raise their hands)

Temari: I think she'll be good for him.

TenTen: They both have to sides so the complete each other.

Kimea: You're a Maple tree aren't you?

TenTen: Hey you made me say it.

Kimea: I am a Maple tree.

Sakura: I don't know just kind of them together.

Ino: Yeah the both can be sweet and mass murders, how sweet.

Neji: I just don't like him.

Sakura: Ok so that's 3 for Gaara.

Temari: SO we have a 3 way tie.

Ino: We're back where we started.

Kimea: But I don't want to type anymore.

Kiba: So what do we do?

TenTen: Oh let's have the viewer pick.

Sasuke: Come on they don't want waste their time on that.

Temari: But their all ready doing the "you pick" ought as well have them pick this to.

Ino: Do you think they can handle it.

Naruto: Of course the can they're my fans they can do anything.

Kimea: Hello they're my Fans, (I think). But I know they can handle it.

Kiba: So are they going to help.

Sakura: Let's just hope they will.

* * *

**Kimea**: Well you heard them. Go to that comment box and tell me who you want Hinata with. 

Sakura: Hey don't forget...

**Kimea**: Oh yeah and while you're at while not give my a song you want a character to sing. I am totally open to any sugesstion and I'll make sure you get full credit for the request. So go hurry up and leave a comment. I know it seams really lazy asking but I want to please you guys so give me some songs you want to see ok. Thanks Bunches.

Shikamaru: Man this is all so troublesome.


	13. You Pick!

**Kimea:** Hello and oh my god how long has it been since I've updated? I'm sorry it took me about say what 3 months update. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! So yeah now that it's here stop wasting time reading this read the chapter.

* * *

Kimea: Well it's that time again. So who's doing the disclaimer this time?

Lee: That would be me.

Kimea: (Glare)

Lee: What?

Kimea: Are you up to something? You haven't been acting very pervish in a while?

Lee: Yeah I know…

Kimea: So you are up to something!

Lee: NO I'm just trying to be normal.

Kimea: Reallllllly… _(Not buying it)_

Lee: Yes then Temari will like me.

Kimea: Aww that's sweet. _(Is a complete sap)_

Lee: Yes let's just hope she feels the same way.

Kimea: Aww but…but…but…

Lee: What?

Kimea: But I don't like you and Temari together.

Lee: …

Kimea: No offence it's just ShikaTema are so great together. I'm soooooooooo Sorry.

Lee: No, no I completely understand.

Kimea: Aww you're so great. (Hugs)

Lee: Ok!

Kimea: Omg I just hugged Lee. I fell really dirty. Must go take a shower. (Goes to take a shower)

Lee: Ok Well BleedingSoulKimea does not Naruto or any songs used in the following Fic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimea: Well now I'm done with my shower lets start this thing.

Naruto: Alright bring it on!

Kimea: Sorry but you're not first.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Deal with it. I'll probably have to go first.

Sakura: Yeah Naruto, Sasuke should go first. Because he's so…

Kimea: And first up we have Lee!

Everyone: WHAT!?!

Kiba: It's really not Sasuke.

Neji: Wow!

TenTen: I never would have guessed.

Ino: Are you sure it's not Sasuke.

Kimea: Yes I'm sure first up to sing is Lee.

Temari: Oh well get up there Lee.

Lee: (Nods and gets on stage) OK!

Kimea: So first up to sing for you today is Lee singing Drops of Jupiter requested by FinalFanasyFreak1234.

Audience: (claps and music starts)

Lee: _Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way

Kimea: That was wonderful!

Everyone else: O.O

Lee: What?

Sakura: That was…well good.

TenTen: And it wasn't perverted.

Sasuke: Hn _(Can you believe this the first time I have him do this. Must have more HN.)_

Neji: Hn _(Yeah)_

Shino: Hn _(Oh that interesting. He can copy them but they can't copy him)_

Shino: Yep that's how it goes. _(What can he hear me?)_

Shino: Yes. _(X.X)_

Hinata: It w-was ni-nice.

Kiba: I don't know, not really into that kind of music.

Temari: Whatever you were great Lee!

Lee: Really?

Temari: Of course.

Shikamaru: It was ok, I guess. _(Oh how I love jealously)_

Kimea: Well then we'll get one with the next song. The next person up will be…

Sasuke: Me?

Kimea: Nope!

Sakura: Then who's the idiot up next?

Kimea: And the idiot next to sing for us will be…Sakura!

Sakura+Sasuke: What?

Kimea: Yep you're up next. So now we have Sakura singing Life is like a boat requested by sakuragirl721!

Sasuke: Damnit I should be up there.

Sakura: Do I really have to. I mean Sasuke can go before me.

Kimea: I said no, now sing.

Sasuke: Does the world hate me or something.

Sakura: I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.

Kimea: Sing!

Sakura: Fine! _Nobody knows who I really am,  
I've never felt this empty before.  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong? _

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves will guide you through another day

Tooku de iki wo shiteru  
toumei ni natta mitai  
Kurayami ni omoeta kedo  
mekakushi sareteta dake

Inori wo sasagete  
atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi  
sono hate made ee

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you will follow me and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku  
nukedashitaku naru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki  
de mune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The oceans lead out to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can't see the shore

Oh, I can't see the shore...  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way toward you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku  
odayaka na hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki  
de mune wo terashidasu

Inori wo sasagete  
atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi  
sono hate made

And everytime I see your face  
The oceans lead out to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars  
And soon I can't see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi  
nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashi-tachi wo osou kedo  
sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne...

Kimea: That was cool Sakura. Now to hear from everyone else.

Naruto: Yeah Sakura you were great. It was almost like you were singing a different language.

Everyone: (Sweet drops)

Neji: You really are an idiot aren't you?

Naruto+Kimea: HEY?!?

Everyone: (Stares at Kimea)

Kimea: What I thought Sasuke was going to make fun of him.

Kiba: That is true; Sasuke is the one who usually calls him out for being a moron.

Naruto: Hey I'm not a moron.

Neji: Sure your not.

Naruto: I'm not.

Neji: Ok I believe you.

Naruto: Really?

Neji: NO!

Sakura: Now that was something Sasuke would have done.

TenTen: Yeah Neji why are you doing that to Naruto?

Neji: Sasuke sulking so he told me to do it.

Everyone: Looks over at Sasuke

Sasuke: (in fetal position) But I'm Sasuke. I should have gone. I'm Sasuke something just doesn't add up. I'm Sasuke.

Everyone: Wow!

TenTen: That's really creepy.

Kimea: But here at 4kids is that's what we where made for. Taking you're precious anime and making it creepy.

Sakura: More like crappy. Did you see that last one piece episode?

Naruto: Yeah what garbage thank god my shows not on there. Believe it!

Everyone: (Stare)

Neji: What was that?

Naruto: I don't know it just kind of came out. Believe it!

Ino: As long as you never say it again.

Naruto: Ok. Believe it!

Everyone: (Stare)

Naruto: What I can't stop it! Believe it!

Neji: Then how about shutting you mouth for once in your life.

Naruto: Neji you're really getting on my nerves. Believe it.

Neji: Oh sure I believe.

TenTen: Neji you're having way too much fun with this.

Neji: I can't help it its so easy. Now I understand why Sasuke does it all the time.

Sasuke: But I'm Sasuke. Everyone it supposed to love me. I'm Sasuke.

Naruto: You're pathetic. Believe it. Damnit I can stop. Believe it.

Sasuke: Shut up Naruto you don't know anything about me.

Naruto: I know you metal issues. Believe it. Damnit.

Sasuke: I have more issues then you could even image.

Naruto: Yeah right, believe it!

Sasuke: It's true.

Kimea: Ok enough can we have the next singer to the stage please?

Ino: Yeah as soon as you tell us who it is.

Kimea: Oh my bad. Our next singer shall be Sasuke.

Sasuke: Finally.

Kimea: Oh what I read that wrong name. Next we really have Hinata and the girls singing I Won't Say (I'm in Love) requested by Hao is Hot!

Sasuke: When will it be my turn?

Naruto: Like never, believe it.

Sasuke: Shut up!

Kimea: Just sing please.

Hinata:_ If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Girls: _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Hinata:_ no chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no _

_Girls: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Hinata:_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love _

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Girls: _You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Hinata:_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Girls: _Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

Hinata:_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Girls:_ You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

Hinata:_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Girls:_ Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

Hinata:_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love._

Kimea: Wow that was great.

Naruto: I don't understand the song. Believe it.

Neji: You never get anything, dobe.

Naruto: Ok I understand you making fun of me but DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL ME DOBE EVER AGAIN ONLY SASUKE CAN CALL ME THAT! Believe it.

Everyone: O.O

Kimea: Damn.

Temari: I told you they were gay lovers.

Kimea: But I really thought they were straight.

Sasuke: Wait we are not gay lovers.

Naruto: Yeah I just don't like it when people call me dobe. Believe it.

Kiba: But you said only Sasuke could call you that.

Naruto: Did I? Well I was lying. Believe it.

Sakura: Naruto you say one more believe it and I'll duck tape your mouth shut.

Temari: Yeah but I remember Sakura telling me about you two sharing a kiss.

Naruto: Doesn't make us gay. Believe it.

Sakura: Naruto! (Grabs tapes and attacks Naruto)

TenTen: Wait I'm confused so they are gay.

Naruto: (shakes head) mellmhenmasukememotmay. (_Ha-ha that's you sound like with type on your mouth. I know from experience.)_

Sasuke: Oh I don't care anymore. Call me gay call me stupid call me anything you want. I just don't care anymore.

Kimea: Well that's nice. So next we have Sasuke.

Sasuke: I don't want to. Life sucks. Someone hand me a kunai I need to do some major damage.

Sakura: Come on Sasuke.

Sasuke: I said no.

Kimea: Please!!!

Sasuke: NO!

Itachi: (Grabs Sasuke) Come on dear brother time for your song.

Everyone: What the hell?

Sasuke: No I don't want to sing. I don't want to sing. Why do you care?

Itachi: It seams everyone at Akatsuki likes the repulsive show.

Kimea: Wow really.

Itachi: Was I speaking to you.

Kimea: (Shakes her head no)

Sasuke: I don't care I don't want to.

Itachi: Either you sing it. Or I'll say it.

Sasuke: You wouldn't.

Itachi: You want to test me.

Sasuke: No.

Kimea: Ok then I guess we have Sasuke singing Emo kid requested by Hao is Hot!

Sasuke: Dear diary,  
Mood: Apathetic  
My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You,' and 'Rip Apart My Soul,' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab." And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do, some days you know. . .

_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag  
'Cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite _

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows

I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. grabbing ahold of me and tightening it's grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans . . . which look great on me by the way

_When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls I'd only be half right _

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBOX I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo

My parents just don't get me you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple of guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2 or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend. . . . I feel like tacos.

Kimea: Well that was something wasn't it?

Neji: Hn

Kankuro: You really are an emo kid.

Shino: Interesting.

TenTen: I feel the taco part was kind of random.

Kiba: But I kind of feel like taco right now.

Chouji: Tacos! Where?

Temari: See the song even talked about him being gay.

Naruto: But that doesn't make us gay lovers. Believe it.

Sakura: Naruto how did you get free.

Naruto: Gaara helped me take it off.

Sasuke: He should have left it on.

Naruto: Shut up. Believe it

Ino: Wait did you say Gaara?

Naruto: Yeah. Believe it.

Everyone: O.O

Gaara: What? He looked like he needed help.

Ino: O…k then.

Shino: So who's next?

Everyone: O.O _(they really need to stop that)_

Shino: What I just want to get this over with.

Kimea: Ok well next we have Naruto…

Naruto: Oh you hear that Uciha I got a song to sing. Believe it.

Sasuke: Oh shut and get on with it loser.

Naruto: You're just jealous. Believe it.

Sasuke: That's impossible because there's nothing to be jealous of.

Kimea: Hello can we gat back to what I was saying.

Naruto: Oh sure yeah. Believe it.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Kimea: OK like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… Next we will have Naruto AND Sasuke singing Miss Murder requested by BloodyUchihaPast.

Naruto: Wait I have to sing with this baka.

Kimea: That what I just said.

Sasuke: Never.

Kimea: Come on.

Both: No.

Sakura: Aww please you guys?

Naruto: Oh anything for you Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: No way in hell. I'm not singing; just skip to the next song.

TenTen: No you just skip to the next one you need to sing this one first.

Kimea: Well actually we can come back to this one later.

TenTen: That's not the point.

Sasuke: Well she said we could so ha.

TenTen: (To Neji) Now I know why you hate him so much.

Neji: Yep.

Kimea: Ok so next we'll have Naruto and Sasuke singing "Anything You Can Do" requested by Kuroshixxx.

Sasuke: Wait what? I thought I didn't have to sing with the dobe.

Kimea: Well that was Miss Murder. But now we have a new one for you and Naruto to sing.

TenTen: Ha ha!

Sasuke: NO I'm not doing it.

Temari: Oh my god I'm getting tired of your whining just get on the stage.

Sasuke: I said NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hinata: Pl-please S-sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Well I… (Red)

Temari: Yeah do it for Hinata.

Sakura: Hey don't pressure him.

Sasuke: Well I guess I can sing the song.

TenTen: Plus Miss Murder, too.

Sasuke: Hey I never said that.

Hinata: B-but you ha-have s-such a g-good vo-voice.

Sasuke: You really think so?

Hinata: Of c-course! (Blushing)

Sasuke: OK then I'll do it.

Kiba: Well you're easy to please aren't you.

Kimea: And now we'll have Naruto and Sasuke. Sing miss murder and anything you can do.

Yaoi Fangirls: IT ABOUT TIME! WHOAAAAA SASUNARU! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NARUSASU!

Kimea: So now there is Yoai fangirls!

Yaoi Fangirls: Yep!

Kimea: I'm getting tired of this.

Naruto: Hey singing going on hey!

Kimea: Yeah sure whatever!

Audience: (claps and music starts)

Naruto: A_nything you can do, I can do better.  
_Sasuke: HA!

Naruto: _I can do anything better than you.  
_Sasuke: _no__ you can't. _Naruto: _Yes, I can._

Sasuke: _No, you can't._Naruto: _Yes, I can_

_S_asuke: _No, you can't.  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can, Yes, I can!  
_

Sasuke: _Anything you can be I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.  
_Naruto: _No, you're not. _Sasuke: _Yes, I am.  
_Naruto: _No, you're not._ Sasuke: _Yes, I am.  
_Naruto: _No, you're NOT!. _Sasuke: _Yes, I am. Yes, I am!  
_Sasuke: _I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.  
_Naruto: _I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow.  
_Sasuke: _I can live on bread and cheese.  
_Naruto: _And only on that?  
_Sasuke: _Yes.  
_Naruto: _So can a rat!  
_

Sasuke: _Any note you can reach I can go higher.  
_Naruto: _I can sing anything Higher than you.  
_Sasuke: _No, you can't. (High)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Higher)_ Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Higher)_ Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Higher)_ Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Higher) _Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Higher)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I CAN! (Highest) _

Sasuke: _Anything you can say I can say softer.  
_Naruto: _I can say anything Softer than you.  
_Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Softly)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Softer) _Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Softer)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Softer) _Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Softer)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Softer) YES, I CAN! (Full volume) _

Sasuke: _I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
_Naruto: _I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
_Sasuke: _I can open any safe.  
_Naruto: _Without bein' caught?  
_Sasuke: _Sure.  
_Naruto: _That's what I thought--you crook!  
_Sasuke: _Any note you can hold I can hold longer.  
_Naruto: _I can hold any note longer than you.  
_Sasuke: _No, you can't.  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can _Sasuke: _No, you can't.  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can_ Sasuke: _No, you can't.  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can  
_Naruto: _Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- (Cough, cough!) can_

Sasuke: _Yes, you ca-a-a-an!  
_

Sasuke: _Anything you say I can say faster.  
_Naruto: _I can say anything Faster than you.  
_Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Fast)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Faster) _Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Faster)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Faster)_ Sasuke: _Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
_Naruto: _YesIcan! (Fastest)  
_Sasuke: _I can jump a hurdle.  
_Naruto: _I can wear a girdle.  
_Sasuke: _I can knit a sweater.  
_Naruto: _I can fill it better!  
_Sasuke: _I can do most anything!  
_Naruto: _Can you bake a pie? _Sasuke: _No.  
_Naruto: _Neither can I.  
_Sasuke: _Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.  
_Naruto: _I can sing anything Sweeter than you.  
_Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _Sasuke: _No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _Sasuke: _No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
_Naruto: _Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary) _

Naruto: _Yes, I can! _Sasuke: _No, you can't!_

(Music change)

Together: _Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life? _

Whoa-oh-ohh

Naruto: _With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
_Sasuke: _The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind. _

Together: _Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
(ohh) _

Sasuke: _Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
_Naruto: _The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind. _

Together: _Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh _

Naruto: _What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
_Sasuke: _That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
_Naruto: _We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
_Sasuke: _Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it? _

Together: _Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh_

Yaoi Fangirls: HELL YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kimea: Yeah yeah it was fine. So what did you guys think?

Kiba: That miss murder was amazing.

Shino: It was good.

Ino: I got a kick out of the first song.

Sakura: You did great up there Sasuke.

Naruto: What about me Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Oh you were singing, too.

Naruto: (gloom cloud over his head)

Hinata: I th-think y-you did a g-good j-job Naruto-kun! (Really red)

Naruto: (Hugs Hinata) Aww thank you show much Hinata-chan!

Hinata: X.X

Naruto: Hinata-Chan (shakes her) Are you ok.

Kimea: I think he's got about 5 second.

Naruto: 5 second till what?

Neji+Sasuke+Kiba+Shino: NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: What? (Clueless)

Neji+Sasuke+Kiba+Shino: You got 5 seconds to put Hinata down.

Gaara: Now guys can't we handle this like gentlemen

Naruto: (Puts down Hinata) Yeah you guys like Gaara said lets-

Neji+Sasuke+Kiba+Shino: (Attack the poor little Naruto)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata: (Wakes up) W-wow w-what h-happened?

Ino: Well after Naruto hugged you-

Hinata: (Blush)

Sakura: The boys started going after him.

Hinata: W-well Th-that's n-not good.

TenTen: You're telling us you should have seen Naruto.

Hinata: W-why w-where is he?

Temari: Over there! (Points to what seem to a person with bumps and buries all over him.)

Hinata: Naruto-Kun! (Runs over to him) Are you all right! (Worried)

Naruto: Wow I didn't know this was what heaven looked like.

Hinata: Oh thank goodness you alive. (Doesn't stutter when worried)

Sakura: And this isn't heaven other wise Sasuke would be with me.

Sasuke: That's more like Hell to me.

Naruto: I you sure this isn't heaven, because Hinata-chan looks like angel.

Hinata: (At the verge of fainting) Th-th-t-thanks

Sasuke: Naruto are we going to have to do this again.

Hinata: W-wait you d-did this t-to Naruto-kun, Sasuke? (Disappointed)

Sasuke: Well…yeah…he…was…

Hinata: Hugging me. There's nothing wrong with that. (A little angry! Note no stutter)

Neji: Now Hinata calm-

Hinata: Calm down you all ganged up on Naruto because he gave me a hug. How am I supposed to calm down?(upset)

Gaara: Now Hinata I don't think-

Hinata: What do you care, you probably did the worse damage and you want me to listen to what you have to say! _(Can you tell she's mad?)_

Gaara: Fine! (Runs off somewhere upset)

Naruto: Actually Hinata, Gaara was trying to help me.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yeah he was being nice.

Kiba: For once in his life.

Hinata: Hey don't you trash talk Gaara-

Temari: Why not, you did! (Angry)

Hinata: I did, didn't I. (Feels like a crap) _(strange but yeah)_

Naruto: Hey don't worry about it I'm sure he'll forgive you. (Puts his hand on her shoulder)

Hinata: That's not the point I was really mean and it's all because you! (Ticked off)

Naruto: What me?

Hinata: Yes you you're the one who keeps causing me to act like this. First with that kiss with Sakura and-

Naruto: Hey that wasn't me you were the one who-

Hinata: Yeah but do you even know why that happened?

Naruto: Well I-

Hinata: No you don't. Well you want to know why? It's because I liked you. Head over heals in love with you but no you were to stupid to see that. And now because of you a guy who I liked very much is probably mad at me.

Naruto: Well i-

Hinata: No I don't want to hear it.

Neji: (opens his mouth)

Hinata: From any of you! (Goes off to find Gaara)

Shikamaru: Well that was…

Shino: Interesting.

Naruto: You mean she loved. (Shocked)

Ino: Well duh!!!

Naruto: But I never thought-

Sasuke: Do you ever think?

Naruto: I guess not huh.

Everyone: O.O

Sasuke: Wait why isn't he mad!

Naruto: I guess I should go say sorry huh!

Everyone: (Shakes there heads up and down but still O.O)

Naruto: OK I guess I should go. (Goes off after Hinata)

Ino: Wow this is getting really-

Shikamaru: Troublesome!

Sakura: But you know what this means right.

Everyone: No what?

Sakura: Sasuke's mine now!

Everyone: (Falls Back anime style)

Neji: Well I guess we should all go after them now!

Everyone: Right!

Kimea: Wrong!

Everyone: Wrong?

Kimea: Yeah this is very delicate situation we should let them handle it on their own.

Kiba: But what if they do something to my Hinata!

Sasuke+Neji+Shino: You're Hinata!

Temari: This is getting kind of boring.

TenTen: And no sang any song in a while.

Kimea: Well that good cause you'll be singing next.

TenTen: Wait I didn't mean like that.

Kimea: To bad come on.

TenTen: But-

Neji: (whispers) Just go so we can go find Hinata while she's not paying attention.

TenTen: Ok.

Neji: Alright she said she'd do it.

Kimea: Great then next we'll have TenTen and Neji-

Neji: Wait what?

Kimea: You guys have to sing together.

Neji: But-

TenTen: (drags Neji) Oh to bad, I guess you have to sing with me.

Neji: You're enjoying this aren't you?

TenTen: Every moment.

Kimea: So next we'll have TenTen and Neji Singing Call Me When You're Sober requested by itachi's sharingon lover!

TenTen:_ Don't cry to me. If you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
_Neji:_ You want me, Come find me.  
_Together:_ Make up your mind. _

Neji:_ Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
_TenTen:_ Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
_Neji:_ And you're too late. _

TenTen:_ Don't cry to me. If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Neji: You want me, Come find me.  
Together: Make up your mind. _

TenTen:_ Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
_Neji:_ Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
_TenTen:_ You can't play the victim this time,  
_Neji:_ And you're too late. _

TenTen:_ Don't cry to me. If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
_Neji:_ You want me,  
Come find me.  
_Together:_ Make up your mind.  
_  
Together:_ You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over. _

TenTen:_ How could I have burned paradise?  
_Neji:_ How could I - you were never mine. _

Together:_ So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind_.

Audience: (music ends and claps)

(Silence)

Ino: Hey where'd Kimea go?

Everyone: (searches)

Temari: Look I found something!

Everyone: What? Where? (Goes over to Temari.)

Temari: I found this note on Shikamaru's head. (Points to his head)

Shikamaru: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Everyone: (rolls their eyes) Shikamaru!

Temari: (Rips the note off is head) Hmm let's see!

Shikamaru: (wakes up) I swear Chouji, Kiba took your chips not me!

Chouji: What?

Shikamaru: Oh it was a dream.

Kiba: What kind of crazy dreams do you have?

Shikamaru: Well once-

Ino: (covers his mouth) you don't even want to know.

Sakura: So what does the Note say?

Temari: (Clears her throat) _Dear Ninja, after I set up for TenTen and Neji to sing. I took the liberty in going and searching for Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto by myself._

Sasuke: Why the hell would she do that?

Temari: (Reads the note)_ I am doing this because I want to see what happens between them._

Neji: Then why didn't we all just go together.

Temari: (reads) _I the reason we aren't all going together is because I wanted to get on Neji's nerves._

Neji: That evil little-

Ino: So now what?

Temari: (reads) _Now It would be wise to come search for them as well._

Sakura: Does that note have the answer to everything.

Temari: (still reading) _Yes, this note has the answer to everything._

Sakura: Okay then does Sasuke and me end up together in the end.

Temari: (Reads) yes you and Sasuke get together and have four kids.

Sakura: (Jumps on Sasuke) you hear that!

Sasuke: Wait let me see. (Grabs the note and reads it over) Temari it doesn't say that!

Temari: (Grabs the note back) Ok ok I know but still didn't make you happy.

Sakura: Yes!

Sasuke: No!

TenTen: So we are off to find them now right!

Everyone: Yeah! (Start to go off)

Temari: Wait!

Everyone: What?

Temari: (Reads the note) P.S. do you guys mind ending the chapter for me!

Kiba: Wait so she leaves and wants to us to just end the chapter like that.

Temari: Yep that's what is says.

Neji: That means we don't get to go until the next chapter

Ino: That not fair!

Temari: To bad! Say good bye everyone!

Sakura: Bye!

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

TenTen: See ya!

Kiba: Live long and prosper!

Lee: Let the force be with you!

Temari: Wrong stories idiots!

Ino: So long!

Neji: Hn!

Shino: Sayonara!

Sasuke: Something good better happen in this next chapter!


End file.
